The Diary of Two Weasleys, A Potter, and A Granger
by iceskater25705
Summary: Ginny's sixteenth birthday is a diary in which each person can spill their deepest thoughts and desires without the others able to read it. Rated M for later Adult Info
1. the entrance

**A/N : BEFORE I begin my little story (diary of 2 weasly's, a Potter, and a Granger) I want to let you know that the diary they are sharing is ENCHANTED. It has four keyholes on its cover and 4 separate keys (one to each of the four persons - suprise suprise)One key can open its one respective section - a never- ending Diary of which no one can read, but all four people can pour their hearts out to.! Yay! and now I present to you: **

**_Diary of Two Weasly's, a Potter, and a Granger_**

**P.S - THANX TO SNOWY WINTER TALES AND WEREWOLVESRULE282 FOR MY INSPIRTION!**

**Ginny - August 19 - 12:30 P.M.**

Today is my sixteenth birthday and while Mum was making my special birthday breakfast (ham and egg and cheese and pepperoni and onion omelettes), I got to open up my gifts. Ron gave me a skiving snackbox full of tongue ton toffes, Dad and Mum gave me a really yummy breakfast and some really pretty green robes and a new green swimsuit. I got so embarrassed by the swimsuit, which was from ONLY Mum, Dad had no clue about it. Anyway, I was soooooo embarrassed becuase it was a really pretty shade of green, not like a bright green or a dark green but a pale blue-green, and it was a STRING BIKINI. I mean it hardly covered everything it was made to cover. When I opened it and held it up, Fred and George thought it was some sort of longeree and wouldn't stop bugging me or Harry(they thought Mum bought it for our next date (**A/N : the two are back together! YAY )**and Harry Turned a very beet-ish shade of red. Almost a purple red. And then Mum was like - it's not underwear - itsa swimsuit. I can't believe muggles like to parade around in such skimpy clothes. Aparently Mum saw it in a window at a muggle store called MACY'S when we went to meet Hermione's parents in front of their muggle shopping center. Its like a crowded, dirty Diagon Alley, but it very boring. Now...back to the gifts. Harry gave me a tiny box with a note in it that read:

Ginny,

this is only the gift for you infront of your family -

there is more that you will get later. Be in your

room a half hour after breakfast.

Love,

Harry

How sweet! But that wasn't it! Under the paper was a pure gold neclace that read Ginny in beautiful handwriting - just like his - that was painted ruby red - with a closer look it was encrested with rubies. I gave Harry the biggest hug and kiss ever and Fred and George started cat calling. NOTE TO SELF - KILL THEM. Then I opened Hermione's gift: and it was you. A beautiful blue dragon - skin covered- four key holed - never ending paged diary. of course you would already know that because it was/ is you. Hermione told me all about how each 1 of the four of us had our own key and special hole. OOH - WAIT! Each hole had a little gold embriodered name above it. Then Erroll came flying into the window - doesn't he know how to go through the open window - and he had a HUGE package addressed to me! Little old me - well I am not that little - I am sixteen and a freaking nutter. Oh well, anyway I opened it and it had a georgeous gold cauldron and it was filled with georgeous peackock and pheonix feather quills and tons of bottles of ink - in various colors. There was a note inside that read:

Ginny -

happy sixteenth birthday! I hope you have enough

self - respect to know the way of life that you should

take. Don't be like Fred and George and leave school

early, and please try your best to do well. I will send

Erroll with moe help later. To add to the gift that has

been presented to you - I also have lined you up with

a one-month long summer internship at the Ministry

in the Department of Internstion Magical Cooperation

- assisting our aunt Augustinolda. Happy Birthday

Percy

What a PRATT! Well, I gotta go meet Harry and see what his gift to me is that he doesn't want for everyone to see.

Ginny

* * *

**2:00 p.m. - Hermione - August Ninteenth**

Well,

Today is Ginny's birthday - I can't believe she is sixteen. Wow - that means in a month I will be seventeen. Scary . Well, Harry and Ginny are in love again - and for the extra part of her birthday gift is this gold necklace with her name in his handwriting and covered in rubies and her name is a heart. I am so jealous - Victor would never do that for me - and Ron - his idea of a birthday gift is an old quill. AND Harry is gonna tell her he loves her. I mean I know she knows - but ya know and he is gonna give her this huge ruby ring with two tiny diamonds on either side of it. I am so jealous. Well, gotta run - Ron wants to go celebrate my promotion to Head Girl. Wow - me - Head Girl. EWW - it reminded me suddenly of when I caught Luna and Neville snogging behind the one - eyed witch statue. eww. Well, bye

Hermione


	2. clumy feet, attic gouls, and birthdays

**August 19 - Harry - 3:45 p.m.**  
Today is/ was whatever. Today is the day that is Ginny's birthday. Well, she loved the necklace I gave her and the ring, but I think most of all she loved the fact that I love her and vise - versa and then we kind of half-danced around her room. it was more like a swaying hug. Until I accidentally stepped on her foot. Then I fell down on top of her. DARN IT! DARN MY CLUMSY FEET! THEY RUINED THE HAPPY MOMENT! Anyway, I told Ginny I'd talk to her later because Molly wanted to have Ginny model the swimsuit for her and as much as I wanted to see her wear it, I knew that Mr. Weasley PROBABLY wouldn't like it if a guest in his house was oggling at his extremely pretty (and only) daughter in a bikini. So I went up to Ron's room to see if he wanted to play some quittich. BAD IDEA! I walked in on my two best friends (other than Ginny of course) snogging against the wall.  
GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT! JUST GREAT! I JUST GOT THAT MENTAL IMAGE REMOVED FROM MY MIND AND NOW ITS BACK. WELL I GOTTA RUN!  
I LOVE GINNY!  
Harry

**August 19 - Ron - 6:15 P.M.**  
I just ate. It was a marvelous meal: ham and bacon and sausage and chicken and omelettes and peppers and pasta and all sorts of good food! Anyway - today was going pretty good. I got a gift from my SISTERS birthday. And good food. Well ok - better food than normal. Anyway, then I went upstairs with Hermione (Dag-nabit I love that girl) anyway, Hermione became head girl this year (yeah! how cewl - my girlfriend is the head girl. and a bookworm. and a genius. and pretty. and lots of other stuff too!) well, anyway - we went upstairs to my room so we could have some privacy while harry and Ginny were in her room being all mushy (blech!) and well - we sort of started snogging. Just a little. ok maybe a little more than a little. OK FINE ALOT! GRR! Well, anyway. Hermione and I were having a peaceful little privacy when in barges Harry and ruins everything. That lovesick dog. The nerve for him to love my sister. Note to Ronald Weasley: KILL YOURBEST MATE! Yea that's it KILL THE BOY WHO LIVED! Then he will be the BOY-WHO-LIVED-UNTIL-HE-SNOGGED-MY-SISTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, I gotta run - Hermione just came in. MERLIN I LOVE HER!  
I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER  
Ron

**August 20 - Ginny - 2:35 A.M.**  
DAMN THE GHOUL IN THE ATTIC! Damn him! May lightning strike him and make him a house elf! HEY - THAT'S AN IDEA! I'll ask for my own house elf for Christmas! YEAH! Anyway - I love Harry. He is so sweet. Yesterday he came into my room and said I love you Ginny and then he gave me this huge ring to match my necklace and kissed me. Then we danced for a while. Well, actually he hugged me and I put my head on his chest and we sorta just swayed. It was quite romantic until he stepped on my damn foot and fell on top of me. Actually it was sorta sexy. We kissed like that for a while. Then he left 'cause he and Ron were gonna do some Quidditch stuff. I wanted to come, but he said he wanted time alone with my brother. So I told him to send in Hermione. Well, that backfired. Harry walked in on Hermione and the Git snogging and screamed like a girl (and he's supposed to be macho- macho my foot)and then Mum came upstairs and flipped out!  
'RON YOU DON'T SNOG YOUR FRIENDS WILLY- NILLY! YOU DATE THEM FIRST!'

'MUM - WE ARE DATING. YOU FORGOT AGAIN! '  
Then Dad came upstairs. Harry screamed like a girl again (Dad was shirtless) and ran into my room. We laughed for a while. Then we snogged. Then he took off his shirt 'cause he was hot and we snogged some more. I love to snog him. Ya know? Well, maybe you don't your just a two - demenstionsal inadimate object that is so stupid as to let four strangers write their deepest parts of their soul to it. EVIL DIARY! EVIL I SAY! EVIL! Anyway, we went outside and sorta played Quidditch. Until I ran into a gnome. Yeah. I was trying out the Wronski Feint and well, I pulled up in time, but I ran into a gnome. Yes. A gnome. I fell off my broom and hit my head rather hard. Then it all went black for a while, Then I woke up on my bed in my bra and underwear and to make things worse there was Harry. Watching me. Then I kissed him and told him that I loved him, but I didn't want him to see me in my knickers and underpants. He laughed and left. It wouldn't have been embarrassing, but see the underwear I was wearing were stained from one of my periods last year. AND it was getting stained as I lay their because I was on my period. CURSE THE CREATORS OF PERIODS! Bloody hell I hate periods. Of course when you are married...well, that's not something I want to talk about. Anyway, I tried to get up and get dressed and failed miserably. I couldn't tell my dresser from my floor and ran into it and passed out again. This time I woke up seconds later to a sexy shirtless Harry carrying me to my bed( one hand under my knees, the other under my arms. I felt like I was being carried over a threshold or something) and I leaked on him. DAMN PERIODS. Why did I leak on the love of my life. Why couldn't I have leaked on blood- squeamish Dean. Well, anyway. Mum cleaned it up and helped me get dressed then Harry was like  
'Are you gonna bleed on me anymore Ginny' when he came into my room later. We snogged for a while, Then he slipped me the tongue (Sexy, sexy) and we snogged some more. I think Harry and I snog to much. I will have to tell him. In facy I will go tell him! Talk to you later evil diary of doom!

Ginny


	3. swimming

**August 21 - Hermione - Early in the Morning **  
I'm the only one awake. Am I the only person in this house whom gets up at a respectable hour? I mean, just because the sun isn't up yet doesn't mean you should wait for it to rise and the cock to crow. Anyway, Ginny, Harry and all the Weasleys are still asleep. Ginny gets her O.W.L. scores back soon. I hope today. Well, Hogwarts starts in a month so I surely hope she gets them soon. Ginny and I are going swimming later in a lake we found about 15 minutes into the woods in her back yard. No matter what she says, I am going to force her to wear her new swimsuit. She looks so pretty in it. I mean, I know its skimpy - I would never be caught dead wearing it in front of Fred and George - but she is really pretty in it. I prefer mine though. It's a long top that ties in the back - called a tankini- and its pink and has these blue and red Hawaiian flowers all over it and has a matching bottom that has a skirt over the regular bottoms that goes down to a couple inches above my knees. It is soooo pretty. I think I hear Mrs. Weasley getting up, so I will offer to go help her make breakfast.  
Hermione   
**Ron - August 21 - 9:30 A.M. **  
Well, Hermione and Mum woke me, Harry, Ginny, Dad, and pretty much every other person in the house up at the crack of dawn. And we had yummy yummy food. Lots of yummy food. Well, I am supposed to be getting ready to go swimming in a lake that Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and I found - we are leaving in 10 minutes to go. I sure hope Ginny isn't going to wear her new swimsuit. The LAST thing I want today is to see Harry drool over my sister. Grr. But I would rather it be him than Dean. Or Neville. Or DRACO (HE IS A - WELL - I WONT GO THERE). Or any boy really. Gotta change and swim.  
Ron  
**August 21 - 10:30 Am - Ginny **  
Hermione has insisted upon everyone going swimming, but I can't get into the water. She is forcing me to wear my new swimsuit - which I really don't wanna do - and I am going to write in you for a while. So I am sitting here on a rock - waiting for the boys to get here. MEEP! WAIT! That means - oh no. oh nononononononononononononononononono. PUH-LEASE TELL ME THAT HERMIONE DIDN'T INVITE FRED OR GEORGE. PLEASE.  
10:50 - Ginny  
KILL HERMIONE. She invited Fred and George. Darn her, Why does she even TRY to be nice to them. I mean I know that tomorrow they go back to work, but still. Grr. I am conjuring up a blanket with which I will shield my swimsuit and me from them. Here they come. There's Fred. And George. And Harry. And Ron. And - HOLD ON - HARRY! Oh no. oh no. oh nononnonononononononononononononononononono. This will just make everything else worse. Grr. Now I'll never hear the end of it. Oh why did I listen to Hermione and wear this damned swimsuit. Well, I am going to dive headfirst into the water with a bubble - head charm so as No one will see me for about an hour. Bye  
Ginny  
**August 22 - 12:15 - Harry **  
Merlin! Ginny just came up for air. she didn't quite cast the right charm. She meant to do a bubble-head charm and did a bubble body. which doesn't last an eighth as long. Anyway. She looked really hot in her new swimsuit. But, she was passing out from too much water in her lungs and I was the only one to notice. So...me being all well me, I had to do something. So I remembered the dinky thing that they teach you in muggle schools. Ya know - mouth to mouth. Well, that was A disaster. Here I was trying to save Ginny's life and everyone thought I was snogging her. Grr. Especially Fred and George. Well, once revived, I volunteered to walk back to the burrow with a very embarrassed Ginny. But I was embarrassed too. But us being us - we took a side trip and snogged on the garden wall for a while. Ok so it was a little more than a while. FINE WE SNOGGED FOR A HALF HOUR. Ya know Ginny was right, you are a damn evil diary. Anyway - we got caught by Mrs. Weasley (and lemme tell you she isn't a pretty sight when she's mad at you for snogging her little girl in her string bikini)Well, now she stopped giving me monstrous portions of food. She only gives me half - monstrous portions. I am tired. I'm gonna go take a nap. TATA  
Harry  
**August 22 - 1:25 PM -Ginny **  
I just got my OWL's back and I am proud of myself. I got two O's (in charms and transfiguration) two E's (potions and defense against the dark arts) and the rest were A's! Mum is gonna get me a house elf for such good grades. I think I am gonna name her Plinkey. Gotta go buy Plinkey!  
Ginny  
PS -Harry saved my life AGAIN and man oh man do I LOVE HIM!


	4. a very 'wet' harry

**A/N: This chapter is a LITTLE almost making my story a LITTLE almost M rated...but not quite. So here is a warning for all of you youinz reading this to run away screaming"I won't read it...I bloody well won't!" and then you really WON'T read it and if you do I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE YOU DIE A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Steals line from some anonymous friends) Cackles with joy! Plz review w/o flames. Happy Reading!   
**  
**August 23 - Ginny - 12:15 A.M.**  
Bugger. I REALLY like Harry .. in fact I LOVE him..but not when he goes around having..well..odd dreams. Let me explain... as best I can seeing as I am most CERTAINLY NOT a boy I won't be able to FULLY comprehend his hormonal boyish thought. Anyway. Mum told me to go wake Harry and Ron up..it was Brunch time. And Ron screamed  
'Bloody Hell' as he pulled the covers over his head and ran out of the room, grabbing some dirty old robes on the way. Then, Harry made some odd moaning noises.  
"Ginny. Come on over here...come on..you know you wanna...Aw...it's not that bad. You look really REALLY sexy in that tiny stringed green bikini your mum got you for your birthday. C'mon.."  
I gaped. I stared. I screamed. NOT GOOD! NO! NO! NOT GOOD AT ALL! VERY BAD IDEA! VERY VERY VERY BAD IDEA! Hermione came up. Harry mumbled more.  
"C'mon lets go skinny dipping and then lets well...lets get wild and wooly...without the wool! Don't say know. You know you wanna you witchly whore!" Hermione came in. She screamed. I still screamed. We screamed. Bad Idea! VERY bad idea! Fred and George came in. Harry still mumbled:  
"Ginny. Stop trying to keep your swimsuit on...its quite...NATURAL! I'll go get the handcuffs you naughty girl." The twins screamed like girls and then hexed Harry in a very sensitive males-can-only- appreciate-how - much-it-hurts-to-be-hexed-in area. I passed out. Hermione got Ron. Ron came in to a very well...ANGRY Fred and George hexing Harry to wake him up. He screamed and grabbed himself saying "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? IT HURT! Why are Hermione and Ginny in here? WHY IS GINNY PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR?" Then he mumbles something like "Must save her. Love. Only her. Save. Save" Then Fred and George pounced as Harry had began to inch toward my passed - out body and was going to carry me into my room.

"OI! Get away from our baby sister you sick-minded pervert!" The twins went into protective-big-brother mode. Harry looked confused and hurt.

"I am trying to save my damned girlfriends life!"

"Don't call our sister DAMNED! AND STOP DREAMING ABOUT HER IN...YA KNOW...THAT WAY!"

"What? I dunno what you are talking about!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure ya don't mister ' the birds and bees are all natural...don't be afraid!' THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT RIGHT! Back AWAY FROM OUR BABY SISTER. WE WILL GO GET MUM."

Harry looked hurt and confused and did the worst possible thing he could do. He dragged Hermione into the conversation. A VERY shocked Hermione who couldn't stop stammering "You...her...pervert! You...sick...how dare you...dream...Ginny...GIT!"

"Hermione - PLEASE tell these two mistaken GITS that I was not sleeping with Ginny!"

"YOU PERVERT! She is like my little sister you know! And my best friend...and - I bet she would do this if she were conscious right now!" Hermione muttered and then smacked Harry very hard across the face. Slapping it in very many directions - leaving his red face with many white hand marks on it. She grabbed me and then she levitated me back to my room. Where I woke up and we had a VERY long and scarring talk with the twins, Harry, Hermione, Mum, Dad, and Ron about...well...to quote Harry "natural things" Damn him! Note to Ginny: MURDER YOUR BOYFRIEND BY CASTRATING HIM WITH A MUGGLE ZIPPER OR COOKING ITEM LIKE A STEAK KNIFE OR CHEESE GRATER! Wow. I never thought Mum and Dad could stutter that much...especially when they got pictures of some unspoken Weasleys being conceived. VERY SCARRING! Will never look at parents the same. NEVER! NEVER I SAY! NEVER!  
TTFN- GOTTA GO PUKE for I just saw two of my brothers...well...measure themselves in the bathroom. All I wanted was a piss. A silent little relieving piss. IS THAT TOO DAMN MUCH TO ASK FOR!  
Ginny

**August 23 - 2:30 - Harry**  
Merlin hates me. Today was like a disaster- you know one of those disasters only the cockroaches survive! (A/N: THAT IS SORTA FROM A REALLY GOOD MOVIE WITH MY FAVORITE ACTRESS outside of the hp series IN IT - IT IS CALLED SWEET HOME ALABAMA) I must kill myself. Maybe I should kill myself by slowly castrating self with a metal brand new sharpened spork! Anyway...let me explain...I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the kitchen and got some leftover cabbage rolls. Yummm. Anyway..there is an old muggle saying that goes :  
' cabbage rolls after dark make one have very odd dreams that will haunt them forever'  
Well...apparently it was right. It TRULY HELPED ME GET TIRED. But, not for a few hours. So I went back up to Ron's room (after peeping in Ginny's room hoping she was awake so we could "talk" or kiss or something)...but she wasn't. Well...I decided I wanted to read, which turned out to be a very bad idea. Yes. Very bad indeed. Well...the only reading material that wasn't a school book in Ron's bloody room that I could find was a wizards form of a muggle magazine called Playboy. Well...it certainly got my mind roaming. I saw a girl who looked like a much MUCH older version of Ginny...but not quite as old as Mrs. Weasley. And ..I thought of Ginny and I's life together after Hogwarts. I do hope to marry her after then. Damn I love her. Anyway, I fell asleep and I dreamt of Ginny and I on our honey-moon in three years. Well, apparently a stupid, simple, fantasy-like dream was more than a private wish...it turned out to be a wet dream. NOT GOOD! Ginny was sent to wake me up and passed out after listening to me moan a while. The Hermione came in...and almost passed out. Then Fred and George came in...making matters worse. They listened - very disgusted might I mind you- to me dream about having a wild night with their younger sister and hexed me in a rather-sensitive groin area. I woke up oblivious and then...I was forced to go listen to a sex talk for a while that had been long postponed for all the Weasley children for a while. BAD IDEA FOR THE PARENTS! BAD IDEA! Note to Harry for when he has a large family with Ginny - DO NOT GIVE YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTERS 'THE TALK' IN THE SAME ROOM. LET GINNY HANDLE THE GIRLS. YOU CAN TAKE THE BOYS, IT WONT BE QUITE AS SCARRING THAT WAY Well...then Fred was determined to prove his groin area was..well...was trying to prove he has a larger groin than George - who was taken aback by this and insisted he had a larger males groin. Ginny unfortunately walked in on them 'measuring' and 'comparing' themselves in the bathroom and now she passed out again. I don't think I will be able to face my extremely gorgeous girlfriend for a few days. I don't think I will leave my bed in Ron's room for a few weeks. Ron can bring me meals. I want to lay there and wallow in self-pity for a while..and then DIE! Tata! It's suicide time! Joking! TABOO! (MY NEW CATCH PHRASE) (**A/N: This was influenced by another one of my friends who happened to be very drunk off of Welch's sparkling white grape juice at the time. SHE CAME UP WITH THE SKELETON FOR THIS CHAPTER!) **_Taboo!_  
Harry  
P. S.- if I die- I want to give Fred and George my key/section thingie so they can write in you! Taboo!screamed in a airy girlish voice as if pretending to fall of a cliff or fly w/o a broom like a six year old running around in a cape!


	5. taboo

**A/N: Thanks to werewolvesrule282 and Snowy Winter Tales for my inspiration and beta-ness. Also thank you to all of my reviewers...but please note that the rating was changed from "T" to "M". Also thanks to my friend Rachel who helped me create Harry's new catch phrase(see ch 4 - a very 'wet' harry). HAPPY NEW YEAR Y' ALL! **

August 30 - Hermione - 3:00 P. M.  
Meep! I was just in Ron's room 'chatting' and we remembered after about 5 minutes of 'chatting' that Harry has tied himself to his bed and refuses to move until we leave for Hogwarts. Well...that was interesting AND embarrassing. Yes, VERY **_VERY_** embarrassing. Especially when Ron began to talk more than other things. He talked a little _too_ much about life after Hogwarts. I like _SOME_ of his plans...but not many. Well, then Ginny came in because she finally plucked up the courage to talk to Harry about what happened a week ago and walked in on us. Well, next time we have agreed to snog in a linen closet. :-P Anyway, Ron and I decided to leave the two of them in peace and go try out the linen closet for size. Well- that was ok until Fred and George came in. What were they going to do in a tiny lightless linen closet each holding a clean pair of boxers. OH! GOTTA TAKE THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY MIND! **_EWW! _**Not trying to think about Fred and George comparing themselves while changing underwear! Eww! Anyway, Ron and I got disturbed and we decided to up to Ginny's room where I sleep. That was a bad idea. Harry had _FINALLY_ moved and was now in Ginny's room, on her bed furiously snogging as though they were melted together and they would both die tomorrow and this was their last chance to ever kiss again. Well, this time Ron went in to over-protective big-brother mode. I just smirked. Well, Ginny ended up accidentally making Ron's hair catch on fire while she absent mindedly flicked her wand, not moving away from Harry...and paused long enough to warn him that next time it would be his 'manhood' to catch on fire. It was funny to see Ronald whimper and run, grasping himself tightly and gesturing for me to follow him. We went into the attic and finally chased out the ghoul and then we got out privacy. Well, that is our new hideout. No more bedrooms...just the attic. But, we heard footsteps. Need to hide. Buh-bye

Hermione

**August 30 - Ginny - 4:00 P. M.**  
Well, today's disaster _wasn't_ one of the disasters only cockroaches survive, it wasn't one that a cat with cancer could survive, it was one that only two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger could survive. Well, I guess today was 'make-up and snog day' or something 'cause that seems like what everyone had seemed to be doing. Ron and Hermione did. Fred and Angelina did, as well as George and Katie (We visited them at their Diagon Alley shop) so, I thought maybe I should try to look at Harry for once. I knew he hadn't moved since the whole 'dream incident' last week, so I went up to Ron's room with some chocolate and toast walked in on a very sickening sight of Ron and Hermione snogging. How did Harry stand watching that sickening sight? It was totally disgusting! Anyway, they left and I began to talk to him.  
' Harry, we need to talk about your little...mhm..dream- _thingie_. Umm.._WHY THE CRAP WOULD YOU DREAM THAT DAMN SICK WAY ABOUT ME? _I know we are dating but that's a little too much for me. I mean do you dream about every girl you kiss that way? OMIGOSH! Did you dream about _CHO _that way? I need answers boy! I NEED _ANSWERS_!' I wondered about his hormonal boy-ish thoughts. there was a pause then he answered.

'Uh..Ginny..first of all- the dream was a mixture of old cabbage rolls at 12:00 at night and Ron's Witchy Whores magazine. Ok. I am sorry. No, I didn't dream about Cho this way...mhm..more than once. But don't blame me about his. I can't control my hormones Ginny." His face fell a little, "and I understand if you don't wanna like date anymore or something, but please do remember that even if you wanna see other people, I will still love you." 

I was so touched. "Harry, I don't care, but you know that I was really REALLY freaked out by that. It was kinda freaky to hear you murmur and mumble like that. And I got really embarrassed anyway, I think I hear Ron and Hermione coming and there's more I would like to "talk" about. Let's go to my room." and with that we proceeded into my room to kiss for a while. And we were interrupted by Ron and Hermione who had come to do exactly what we were doing. Hmmm..blackmail...FUN! Anyway, Harry got his broom and told me we would get on it and fly to the lake and have some 'privacy' for awhile with some beautiful landscape. Well, he got the broom, he placed it just outside my window, and jumped out the window to sit on it. Well, he missed the broom and fell three stories down screaming  
'_TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _I jumped onto his Firebolt (and I didn't miss thank you!) and then I caught him just before he hit the ground. "Thanks Ginny." Then, he kissed me as we flew to the lake and spent about 15 minutes snogging on a rock, then went back to the house and I am, supposed to be getting ready for dinner, after which Ron, Hermione, Harry and I are going to visit Madam Hooch for some summer Quidditch practice. Tata!

Ginny


	6. underage surprises that shock everyone

**A/N - THANKS TO SNOWY WINTER TALES and WEREWOLVESRULE282 for my inspiration. I am very sad to report that none of these characters so far belong to me. They belong to J. K. ROWLING, I just happen to be borrowing them for a few eh-hem Years. lol. anyway, on with the story**

**September 1 - 8:00 A.M. - Ron**  
Oh my goodness! Life just can never be normal can it. Grr. Well, lemme put it this way, Harry shocked me last night more than he did a few weeks ago (**A/N: REFERRED TO CH 4)** Well, It will take a while to explain and I am so sure you will hear so much more about it from everyone else. Well, you see let me explain. To become a wizard or witch 'of age' one must be seventeen. Now, all of us accept Hermione and Ginny are of age. Well, for weeks Harry has been slinking around asking to speak with my parents, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Fluer alone or separately. Each time a squeal or a shocked gasp and some giggles would end up escaping from the area that they were privately speaking in and each person would emerge with Harry with an extreme emotion on their face. Sometimes joy, sometimes..well, not anger, but not joy either, and sometimes cautiousness. Harry hasn't even told Hermione and I what's up yet! Well, about fifteen minutes ago Harry asked to speak to Hermione. He hasn't even told me OR Ginny yet, which really really bothers me. Anyway, Hermione's space ended up with squeals of  
"No way! Omigosh Harry, that's so sweet and amazing! WOW! I think I might cry!" and then she did cry. Then Harry asked to speak to me.  
"Ron, there is something I need to ask you, but hear me out before I tell you."I would tell you more but Hermione is being a real pain in the bottom to let her write so, I am gonna run!  
Ronald

**September first - 8:30 A.M. - Hermione**  
Today is such a romantic day...for Harry and Ginny anyway. Well, Harry has been really suspicious acting and sly. Well, I finally found out what it was. Harry is going to propose to Ginny and he has been waiting to tell her and talking to everyone, getting their permission and input. Omigosh, I am crying with joy. I want to tell Ginny so badly, but I don't want to ruin it. She is out with Mrs. Weasley right now buying a house elf soon to be named Plinkey and Harry is going to go with Ron and I to pick out a ring at Diagon Alley. He has a 55 galleon limit if he wants to give her the wedding she has always wanted, AND if she says yes. Ron about went nuts when Harry asked him..both happy, mad, and curious. I mean they HAVE been going out for a year and a half. Ron, just doesn't want his little sister getting engaged before he does. He is so proud of her though. Well, gotta go pick out a ring!

Hermione 

**September first - Noon - Harry **

Lunch just ended. I thought that defeating Voldemort would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. But I was wrong. I am going to propose to Ginny Weasley tomorrow, on our year and a half dating anniversary. It is going to be amazing. I hope she says yes. Everyone in her family accept for Bill and Percy have given me the go ahead, and they have just given me the whole big brother thing about if I ever hurt their sister they will Avada me and stuff. Anyway, I have picked out this gorgeous ring (With help from Ron and Hermione) that I am almost sure Ginny will love. It is a huge aquamarine set in silver and diamond leaf-ish pattern. Ginny's two favorite stones are garnets and aquamarines. Well, Ron describes the ring as  
"a really pretty bluish stone in a silver setting that's set with little diamonds all around"  
I am gonna ask Ginny to go on a date with me tomorrow. Maybe tonight. I will propose tomorrow though. I know we can't get married for a year, but still, I love her too much to risk losing her. Taboo for you!  
Harry  
September first - two fifteen PM - Ginny  
Harry and I are going on a date later. We are going to this gorgeous spot we found the other day. It is a hidden garden with full bloom tulips and roses and lilies and holly hocks and snapdragons and about every other kind of beautiful flower created. It has a small, windy cobblestone path through it and a nice cobblestone wall and little maple oak wood benches every 10 or 12 yards, about a 15 minute broom ride past the lake. I think I will wear this dress Hermione gave me that used to be hers. It is black with a diamond-encrusted neck that ties like a choker, with two thick, tank-top-like strings leading down which connect about 2 inches above my chest and have a 3 in hole with diamonds encircling it that is right in the middle of my breastbone, and the black material goes down to my ankles with a huge slit in it up to my mid-thigh. I also have these adorable little black shoes with diamond ties on them that I will wear. Well, gotta go primp. Hermione is coming to do my hair..she is going to put it in a muggle style called a 'Juliet'. I have seen pictures and it is gorgeous.

Ginny 

**September first - five O'clock PM - author  
**  
Harry and Ginny were on his broom, flying to their secret destination. About 25 minutes later, they got off the broom and spent many hours snuggling, talking, eating, and snogging, before they realized that they had fifteen minutes to get back to the burrow before Mrs. Weasley flipped out. Once back, everyone thought Harry had proposed to Ginny, but he hadn't yet. He told Ginny to go up to her room upon their arrival and he would be there in a minute. Everyone stared at him blankly (as in EVERYONE: Bill, Charlie, Fluer, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Katie and Angelina)  
" I am doing it tomorrow. I don't want anyone in the burrow but us. Please, could you guys go buy all the school supplies or something?" Harry asked. 

" YOU DIDN'T PROPOSE TONIGHT?" Ron asked in a blasphemous tone.

"No, I will tomorrow."

" Getting cold feet are ya there mate?" George asked playfully. 

"Are you having second thoughts about loving our sister?" Fred added a little too over-protectively.

"No, I just want to have more time than we had today. Ok? So, if everyone would go to Diagon Alley wen Ginny gets into the shower, they will come back hours later - LIKE 2 OR 3 HOURS LATER - hopefully to an engaged Harry and Ginny".

"Omigosh, two of the best Quidditch players I have ever met are going to be engaged!" Katie squeaked and then looked at Fred." Why haven't _we _gotten engaged Fred? We have been dating for two years." 

Fred looked uncomfortable and mumbles something along the lines of "I am afraid of commitment."

"Well, I have to go say goodnight to Ginny, take a shower, and go to bed. I hope everyone else chooses to disperse now! goodnight!" Harry said and went to do exactly that.

**September 2 - Harry - 9:00 A.M. **  
I had to go wake up Ginny so I went into her bedroom, sat on her bed, kissed her, and said 'good morning sunshine"Ginny mumbled something like "let me sleep" and rolled over. So, I kissed her neck and tickled her right on the backside of her knees. That woke her up! Taboo! Well, I told her to go take a long, warm, relaxing shower and that everyone had gone to Diagon Alley to get out books and robes."Come back here when you are done. I have taken the liberty to lay an outfit out for you in the bathroom so change before you exit it" I kissed her again (this time on the lips) and she got up and left. I ran into Ron's room and grabbed the 200 roses and lilies I got out of the garden from last nights date and made Ginny's bed. Then I laid every one out on her bed and then I got 50 candles and lit them in various places in her room. I heard her coming so I turned out the lights and lit the candles with my wand. She was wearing a green jogging suit that zipped up the middle of the hoodie-like top and the bottoms were like hip huggers that had 2 white stripes down the outside of each leg. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, wet ponytail that looked completely gorgeous.  
"Every flower on your bed is for every thought I have had about you this week. Every light candle is for every time I have thought about you today." I told her. Ginny hugged me and began to cry:

"Harry, that is so sweet. I love you!"

" I love you too." I told her and then I lowered myself onto one knee "Ginny, I have fancied you since I was 13 and you were 12. I didn't realize it until a year and a half ago.. and now Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny broke out in sobs and then removed her right hand from the grasp of both of mine and put it to her mouth as I showed her the ring, then she nodded between sobs. I slid the ring on her finger and stood up. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder and we danced until her tears left her face. Then, I kissed her and I could hear everyone coming home from Diagon Alley and we decided to share the news with everyone. TABOO! I HAVE A FIANCEE!

Harry

**September 2 - Ginny - noon **  
OMIGOSH I AM GETTING MARRIED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ! ME! LITTLE OLD GINNY! WOW! The ring is gorgeous, it is an exquisite aquamarine stone in a beautiful silver setting and an intricately designed band that's encrusted with small diamonds! Oh my gosh. Well, Harry told me he told you all the little details about the proposal, but I am going to tell you about telling everybody. Oh it was amazing! And so sweet. My eyes are/were still puffy red with tears because I was so happy. Harry carried me down the stairs and we met everyone by the fireplace in the kitchen. I was still crying .Hermione came over to the me that Harry put down and put her arm around me and said  
" What's wrong Ginny?"  
I sniffed a little and then said "Nothing is wrong, I am just so..so..happy" I cried again, this time into Hermione's shoulder.

"Why?" Katie asked, joining Hermione in putting her arm around me  
" Because I am...I am...Harry tell them."

"We are going to be married." He told them happily and came over and wiped away my tears from my cheeks with his thumb. Mum began to cry, and so did Hermione. Angelina and Katie were thrilled and hugged both Harry and I. Dad, kinda stood there and then shook our hands and then he smiled and cried. Fluer cried too (Gawd why does everyone cry) Then Charlie, Bill, Ron, Fred, and George all congratulated us.

"So, what are my nieces and nephews gonna be named?" Charlie asked..everyone giggled through the tears.

Ginny

**A/N: Thanks to Rachel again for helping me describe the ring! And thanks to werewolvesrule282 - she's my beta, and thanks to all my reviewers!**


	7. muggles and boxers

**September 4 - 10 A.M. - Ron  
**  
Life, it really gives me the willies. Merlin, why does my baby sister get engaged only when I get my first damn serious girlfriend. Well, Harry and Ginny have decided to wait a year to a year and a half for the wedding so that neither will be breaking any wizarding laws. After talking with Professor McGonagall, they will be sleeping in their own specialdorm room called a Couples' Dorm.They are the first ones in Hogwarts's history ever to do so, but they can't do anything well...Harry Dream-ish (**A/N: REFERENCE TO ch 4 a very 'wet' harry**) Hallelujah! Their room is just down the hall from ours (the Seventh Year Gryffindor Boys') Yay! Well, I will have to keep a close eye on the two. According to McGonagall, their room is just like a regular dorm, but it has one bed, two dressers, twospaces for their trunks, and it has one _HUGE _window that is jinxed so it can't have curtains, but it is fogged glass...so you can hardly see into it. Damn! Well, gotta go, I wanna see the look on Mum and Dad's faces when thay make them sign the forms ( especially Mum's). McGonagall says that no matter what, they will get the dorm, but it is best if Mum and Dad sign the forms. Bye,

Ronald

**September 4 - 10:30 - Hermione  
**  
Harry and Ginny make such a cute couple! I wonder if Ron and I make a cute couple. I am so happy for Ginny and Harry, but I wonder if Ron and I are going anywhere. I went to wake him up this morning (like I always do) but this morning instead of kissing me when I told him to  
'get up Mr. Sleepyhead' like I always do, he almost wet himself, though he looked so hot in his white boxers. Not that I should have seen him in his boxers, but it's not my fault the man forgets that his girlfriend wakes him up every morning. Anyway, he screamed

'Bloody Hell Hermione...I am in my DAMN BOXERS!'   
I couldn't help it, I burst out crying and Ron came in about tenminutes ago, giving you to me, and waying 'Sorry Hermy,' but I made him leave and put a silencing charm on the room so that no boy could speak once entering Ginny's room. I am still crying. I think Ginny wants to be able to talk to Harry about their dad signing the papers as well as her Mum, and they wanna talk to me - about what I know not. Bye,

Hermione

**September 4 - 11:15 - Harry  
**  
Well, Hermione is so sweet! But Ginny is sweeter! Lqumb (**A/N THANKS FOR THE LINE RAE!) **Anyway, Ron is a git and this time no one but his parents, Fleur, Charlie, and Bill will talk to him. Ron told me that he is gonna break up with Hermione(Stephanie's Note to Stacy: **_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING!)_**, and I told him that was his BIGGEST mistake ever, but he won't listen to me. I really pity Hermione. Well, Ginny and I gave her the password to our dorm and if Ron changes his mush - filled mind then and doesn't break up with Hermione. I really think he will reaget it i he does that. He is such a git.  
Taboo,

Harry

**September 5 - noon - Hermione  
**  
I am so stupid! I am such an arse! Well, Ginny is coming with me to spend one week without a wand or anyform of magic and be complete 'Muggle' for a week. It will be so fun, and it will give her a chance to have some girl time w/o her brothers and fiancee breathing down her neck all the time (not that she minds Harry doing it, but Ron, Fred, and George - that's kinda weird) and all is so chaotic for her. So we are gonna cast a magic molar charm on her almost perfect mouth and give her time to cool off. Harry and Ron can have some boy time too! Best of all, all of us are going to lock you up in a trunk and when we all get back there'll be tons to tell you.Gotta go - they just got ahold of Mum and Dad to floo us there. BYE!

**A/N I have the entire story in my head so plz dont make n e suggestions - JUST REVIEW! Thanks to Rachel, Snowy Winter Tales, and Werewolvesrule282 for helping me write and thanks to everyone who reviews the story for me!**


	8. the wedding

**A/N: I know it has been about a month and a half since I last updated but I have a valid excuse...I was grounded. I will try to make this ch extra long so as I can make it up to you. Thanks to my beta for posting my last chapter for me when I was to.! (my beta is werewolvesrule282) Now I present to you ch 8 in**  
**THE DIARY OF TWO WEASLEYS A POTTER AND A GRANGER**  
**Chapter 8: The wedding**

**September 6- 10:24 P.M. - Harry**

Today has been one of those days that just are one thing after another. I woke up this morning to a nibble on my lip. I thought it was Ginny so I leaned in to kiss it and I felt something hard pressed against my lips, so I opened my eyes and I was KISSING MY OWL! It wasn't Arnold, It wasn't Hermes, It wasn't Errol's corpse-like body, it wasn't Crookshanks, IT WAS HEDWIG! Hedwig had flown in with a letter to give me and she always nibbles on my lip of my fingers are covered (which they were) before nibbling on a very sensitive area. I can't believe I thought my owl was my fiancee. Well, anyhow when I went to go read the letter and it was from Hagrid announcing his marriage to Olympe. They eloped last week and want for me to attend the reception tomorrow. Well, around say noon Hagrid and Olympe showed up to get our responses at lunch and they sat down with Me, Hermione, The Weasleys, Bill and Fleur. I was sitting beside Ginny, who was beside Hermione, who sat across from Ron, who was beside Bill, who was beside Fluer, who was beside Olympe, who was beside Hagrid, who was across from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Well, Hagrid asked Ginny to pass the mashed potatoes and saw the ring sparkle on her freshly manicured finger (she got a manicure with Hermione last week) then he asked, "Ginny, who gave yeh tha' beau'iful ring?"  
"Well," Ginny replied," Harry did."

"

How sweet o' him. But why are yeh wearin' it on yer ring finger? Yeh aren't getting married yet now are yer?"

G

inny blushed then said, "Well, yes Hagrid. I am. Harry and I are engaged."  
The clinking of silverware stopped. Pleasant chatter stopped. Everyone looked at Hagrid. Tears the size of fists came to his eyes as Madame Maxime ...or should I call her Mademoiselle Hagrid now. Anyway, Hagrid's wife put her arm around him and said something then set off to get some whiskey.

"

Yer really are gettin married. But yer so young. What about Hogwarts. Yeh might find someone else."

"

Hagrid," I told him "We are going to be married in like a year or two. Don't worry. We will be living in a couples' dorm and we will talk everything out. We,"I said as I wrapped my arm around Ginny's waist then continued," Have had every question like this possible come to our minds. Thanks for your concern though." Hagrid stood up as The former Madame Maxime Lady came in and said

" 'Agreed, zee 'orses are getting restless. Ve need to be going. Thank you for your

shelter. See you tomorrow."

"See ye all late'. Good luck Harry and Ginny." Hagrid said as he stood up and joined his wife. Together they left the Burrow.

The meal was eaten the rest of the way in silence and then I squeezed Ginny's waist (my arm was still around it) and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you."

She smiled and said, "Ok. Mum, may I please leave?"

"I guess."  
"Er. Can I be excused too, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry dear, you hardly touched your-" she was cut of my noticing a very dirty look everyone except myself was throwing at her,"Ok, you may go Harry." Ginny and I stood up and began to go upstairs when we heard Fred saying

"Mum. Why did you let them go upstairs ALONE? They are engaged, their mind isn't on food it is on...Well, Harry's is probably on...well, dreamish things. I am going to go to the bathroom. Hold on."

"Wash your hands when you are done dear."

"Me too." George followed and Ginny and my peaceful walk up the stairs was ended when we reached the top and had walked a little down the hall to the door of her room. We were about to enter it when the twins came springing down the hall saying

"HOLD ON!"

I asked them to please go away, Ginny and I had some "unfinished business" to attend to and then George ruined it all by saying

"Why should we leave you alone with our baby sister when we know you want to screw her until she dies from too much of it?"

"Because I don't want to." There was a loud bang as I noticed Ginny's hand wasn't on mine anymore, it was clutching her wand and she had just hexed both of her'darling' brothers in a very sincetive place. "First of all, I am not a baby anymore, I am a grown woman. Second of all, Harry is my fiancee so if we want to have sex, we'll have sex. BUT THAT ISN'T WHAT WE WERE GOING TO DO YOU ARSES!We want to talk about the wedding!" Ginny grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. She closed the door and put a silencing charm on the walls soas no one could hear what we were talking about. "Ok Harry, so what did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Erm, well after all that confusion, I forgot. I know it sounds completely crazy, but it is true."

She laughed and then said, "That's ok. That's one of the things I love about you...you are so easy to make forget things," and gave me a quick kiss. "Ya know what Harry, I want to go on a date tonight." Then she opened the door to her closet and began to rummage through it. She turned around and said " Well, aren't you going to go get changed? There's a little club-like place in Diagon Alley I am finally old enough to go to, so that's where we are going. Ok? All right. Also, please send in Hermione. We got some really neat muggle clothes when I was visiting her family and I want her help to put together an outfit with them. Love ya!" She pushed me out the door and I sprinted up the stairs two at a time to Ron's room, where he and Hermione were having a fight. I cleared my throat to announce my presence and then tapped Hermione lightly on the shoulder and told her Ginny needed her assistance and she threw a dirty look at Ron before wiping her tear-filled eyes and leaving.

"What was that all about?"

"Er..nothing much. Just some...er...stuff."

"Ron, you didn't..."

"Yeah. I did/" I couldn't believe it. Ron had just did the second or third worst thing he could do to upset Hermione. He brought up Viktor Krum and Hermione's past relationship.

"Ron, How could you. If you really like her that's not something to bring up. You know how hard it is for her to remember going to surprise visit him and when she walked into his house seeing him taking the clothes off of another girl."

"I know. But she brought up Fleur. Ya know Bill and Fleur's wedding a while back. Besides tomorrow we are leaving for Hogwarts, so all will be ok."

"Ron, you prat, we leave in two days. Now, I need to get ready for my date with your sis."

"You two are going out tonight?"

"Yeah, she wants to go to the new club in Diagon Alley for teens."

"Ah. Well, you know the circumstances."

"Shut up," I said as I threw a pillow at him and pulled some freshly cleaned robes out of the trunk from which I had been living at the Weasley's house and put them on. 

About fifteen minutes later Hermione came in, blushed, pushed past Ron, and came to me saying,"Harry, you might want to change in more...muggle-ish clothes. Then, Ginny will be ready for you." Ron made a gesture to talk to Hermione who raised her hand and said"Don't talk to me right now you..you..." She was cut off by Bill entering the room. "Good to see you Bill," and then she left.

"Ron what did you do this time?" He asked.

"Viktor," He mumbled.

Bill looked horror-struck then said,"Rooooooon. Don't you know, if you like a girl, then you don't bring up her past boyfriends."

"Well," I said "I need to change. I grabbed a pair of Dudley's old jeans, shrunk them to my size and grabbed a skivvy shirt and button - up red and black checked shirt, both of which were brand new and in my size. I conjured a small wall and changed behind it, threw my robes into my trunk, and said good-bye to the bickering brothers as I ran out of the room. I went downstairs, taking them three at a time. I reached the hall , ran down it, and stopped infront of Ginny's door. I put my wand in my side pocked after conjuring a bundle of white roses. I opened the door and Ginny was standing infront of the mirror on her closet door. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with fringe around the bottom and a punk tie-back copper halter top. Her shoes were chunky-bottomed lace-up copper sandals. A pair of copper earrings dangled from her ears, and a matching necklace was on her throat. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head and was infront of the mirror dusting some bronze eyeshadow on her eyelids with a miniature blush brush. She threw it over her shoulder and it landed on her bed. She looked into the mirror and smiled. I walked behind her and placed my arm around her shoulders, the other to my side, roses in hand. She giggled and looked up at me. I looked about a head down and met her eyes. She smiled her white smile and grabbed my hand, taking it off of her shoulder.

"You ready to go? Mum says we can side along apparate since you know where Diagon Alley is. You _did _pass your test, right?"

"Yeah. I took it a week after my birthday. Tomorrow we are leaving so lets spend our last night outside of Hogwarts having fun."

With that we walked downstairs, without any disturbances or glances from other people, and apparated off the front porch.

Harry

**Ginny - Sept. 6 - 10:30 P.M.  
**  
Harry is so sweet. We went Dancing at the Dragon's Wing. Then we came home and went to the closet for a while. His hair is so easy to put your fingers through. Anyway. He then carried me up to my room and laid me on my bed, gave me a kiss, and left. How sweet! Well, tomorrow we are going to Hagrid's wedding reception then to Hogwarts. Yay! Well, I need to go to sleep. Bye! 

Ginny

**Ron - Sept. 7 - 8:27 A.M.  
**  
Today is Hagrid's wedding reception. I am going to wear maroon dress robes, but this time they are _boy's _dress robes _without _frill or the stench of my Great Aunt Tessie. We will be leaving in 10 minutes.

**Hermione - Sept. 7 - 8:55  
**  
Right now I am at Hagrids Wedding Reception. I am in lavender dress robes, Ron is in maroon and looks rather handsome. Ginny is in green silk dress robes and Harry in black. Hagrid and Maxime - Hagrid are in white.

**Sept. 7 - 9:00 - Author  
**  
Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron sat down together at the table nearest the happy couple. The couple stood up and led the way over to the catering. The small crowd lined up behind them, got their main course, and ate it. Then Hagrid and Olympe stood up after everyone ate with a monsterous **_THUD _**and walked over to the cake, which looked dwarfed in their shadows. Hagrid cut a piece the size of a house - elve's fist and put it in his fingers, then put it in Olympe's open mouth. Everyone clapped. Olympe did the same and more applause rang. Everyone got their cake. Hagrid looked at Harry and said -

"Please make a speech- Yer the best one here for me."

Harry stood up, banging his butter knife backwards against his crystal wine- filled glass. All looked at him as he cleared his throat.

" I have a speech. I have known Hagrid since I was eleven and he came to get me from the Dursleys. He has been like a father to me. Madame Maxime Hagrid, I met when I was fourteen, and I can't imagine a better pair. I wish you two the best. Please join mein raising your glasses to the married couple." Twenty - nine glasses were raised to the air and then slowly, every one of them followed Harry in giving a small speech. Then Hagrid and Olympe went to the dance floor. "Ginny, would you like to go dance?" Harry asked Ginny, who nodded and together they walked out to the floor and Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and his hands on her waist, and they swayed. Bill and Fleur, Katie and Fred, George and Angelina, Mr. and Mrs, Weasley, Percy and Hermes, and many other pairs walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance. Everyone accept Ron and Hermione were there.

"Ron, are you afraid to dance? Are you embarrassed to trip over your feet? Are you intimidated by the fact I might be a better dancer than you?" Hermione asked Ron.

"NO!" He responded

"Then get out there and dance!"

"But I don't have a partner!"

"Excuse me! What do I look like? Owl droppings?"

"Opps, Sorry Mione. Will you dance with me?"

"Sure."  
And the couple went out and began to waltz.

an Hour later everyone gave their best wishes to the couple and departed. Off to the Hogwarts' Express. Everyone except for Harry had to go do prefect duties, so Harry took the opportunity to write down his thoughts.

**Harry-1:15 - Sept. 7  
**  
I am on my way to Hogwarts. Ginny and Ron are doing Prefect Duties and Hermione is doing Head Girl Duties. So, I sent message to Luna and Neville to come join me and I am waiting for them. I am so happy for Hagrid and Madame Maxime, hagrid, whatever her name is. I was just thinking, this time next year, Ginny and I will be close to our wedding day, if we aren't married already. I know that usually school starts in September, but because of the defeat of Voldemort, school is a month shorter. Well, Luna and Neville are here, gotta go!

Harry


	9. lavender and firewhiskey

**A/N: Hey, I am not too fond of this chapter, but it rather necessary for further chapters...sorry! Well, please scroll down for your reading pleasures as I present to you chapter nine of **

**  
The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger**

**Sept. 7 - 5:30 PM- Hermione**

Today is both a day of great pleasure and of great sorrow. See, I am Head Girl, a dream come true, but Neville Longbottom was given the task of Head Boy. See, this is good and bad. It is good because Neville has never had a special job, but this is bad because the Head Boy and Head Girl always end up dating. EW! I cannot see myself snogging Neville in the Astronomy Tower! Well, I am sorry, but I have seen his toothbrush. He over-uses it. Well, anyway, I am so happy because I am back at Hogwarts, but I am really sad because this is my last year here. Anyway, I just got into the Great Hall and sat down with Ron, who was straddling the bench, as was I, and I leaned backward and put my head on his chest while McGonagall was sorting the first years and explaining about the forbidden forest. She then asked Harry and Ginny to come to the front of the room, because she wanted to talk to them and the feast began. Ron and I shared a plate of food, and then I led the first years up to the common room. Then, when I came back downstairs to walk up with Ron, he took my hand and scooped me up, one of his hands under my arms and the other behind my knees, it was incredibly romantic...but it could not have prepared me for what happened next. He took me to a broom cupboard, and closed the door. I leaned in to kiss him, but he put me down to my feet and put both of my hands into both of his, the extremely childish and gay **(A/N: Like gay as in happy, not gay as in two men, sickos!)** atmosphere suddenly became tense and sad. I knew what was happening and, so I put my fingers on his lips, then removed them and kissed him...then I told him to go on. He told me that he felt as though we weren't going anywhere and that we soul see other people. Every time I tried to ask why...he would just respond with"That's how its supposed to be."  
Merlin I hate being single. So, I slapped him in the face, hexed him in the balls, and ran crying from the cupboard, locking it so that he couldn't get out. I am about to go get some butterbeer and chocolate from Hogsmeade and wash away my pain and agony.

Hermione

**Sept 7- 7:00 PM- Ron**

**  
**I am such an idiot. I broke up with two girls today. I didn't want to, but I had to. I wanted a girl to snog with me in the library or behind the counter at the pub or in a toilet stall, and My Mione **(A/ N : That's Ron's newest nickname for Hermione because she is/was his girlfriend, so, instead of calling her Her Mione, her calls her My Mione)** didn't want to, so I went out and found a snog-worthy girl who would …… and that snog-worthy girl just happened to be Lavender. Lavender knew that I had been dating My Mione and told me that she didn't care being the second and secret woman in my life, but I couldn't stand hurting My Mione anymore. So, on the train, I broke up with Lavender, who didn't really care because she told me she was dating Dean as well as me. Not a big deal. Anyway, My Mione ate at the feast in the Great Hall with me, and then went to go take the first year Gryffindors upstairs. She told me to wait for her and that she would walk up with me. Harry and Ginny were walking, hand in hand, and following Professor McGonagall to the Trophy Room, so they could have a little chat. So, I sat down ... again... and pulled out my newest copy of_ Whitchy Whores Magazine_ and bewitched it to look like I was reading_ FLYING WITH THE CHUDDLEY CANONS_ again, which I need to do. Suddenly, a school owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of me. It read:

"_Dear Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley,  
I know your little secret. I know that you have been dating Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger at the same time. If you don't break up with Hermione and be single, I will send you an envelope full of bubotor puss and make sure to put some on your "manhood" while you are asleep. BLOODY IDIOTIC DAMN BITCH!_"

Then another owl came down and dropped a Howler, which burst open and screamed,  
"DON'T FORGET WHAT I SAID BASTARD. YOUR MANHOOD'S AT STAKE!" and then it burst into flames. So, I acted normal when My Mione got back, but I knew what I had to do...my manhood was at stake here, so I took her to a broom closet and dumped her. I am so pathetic, aren't I? Well, you satanic Diary, you wouldn't have done any different would you? I mean, come on, she couldn't date me if I had lost my manhood. Well, I am going to go find My Mione. OH MERLIN! I just realized something. I can't call her My Mione anymore, because she isn't mine. I will have to start calling her Her Mione again.

Ron

**Sept. 8 - Noon- Hermione**

Ooooooooooooooooooh! I am so hung over. O Merlin. Anyway, when I said I was going to get butterbeer, I lied; I wanted something to knock me out, so I got 10 bottles of Firewhiskey, and drank 5 of them, or maybe it was more than five. Well, _at least_ five. I remember Neville finding me in the common room, finishing up bottle number five...or was it six...or four...or twelve? Anyway, he caught me finishing up a bottle and took them from me and threw them out. Then I yelled at him, and he went to go get Ginny, Harry, and Ron. I told him to leave Ron out of this, so, he went to go get Harry and Ginny. Harry picked me up the same way Ron had picked me up earlier, and took me into his and Ginny's room. Ginny conjured a bucket and a cot, and Harry laid me onto it. Then, I passed out. Ginny told Harry that she would go sleep in my bed, so I wouldn't get into trouble and have my Head Girl privileges taken away. Harry was rather uncomfortable being alone in a room with a drunk me, but Ginny told him he would be okay and then kissed him. He told her goodnight, and she went to my bed. Harry charmed the room, so no one could hear me puking during the night, and went to bed. Now, I am so hung over. I think, once it's gone, I will ask Neville out. I mean he cared enough about me to go get Harry and Ginny instead of McGonagall. And he''s very sweet and hardworking. And he is very brave when he has to be, like when we were fighting the Death-Eaters last year, and when we were fighting them in the Department of Mysteries, and in our very first year here, when we were only 11, and he tried to stop us from going to the 3rd floor where the stone was. Wow, that brings back memories. It seems like it was just a while ago when we first stepped though those doors and saw the enchanted ceiling that is so boringly familiar to us now. Of course, I knew that it was enchanted after having just read _Hogwarts: A History_. Well, Neville told Ron, who came in with Ginny. Ron had a huge box of Honeyduke's chocolate and I puked some more when he told me he had gotten it for me.

Then I screamed at him, "You dirty lying bastard! Leave me alone!" and began to sob. Ginny fixed my ponytail and came to sit beside me, telling Ron and Harry to go to Ron's room.

Hermione

**Harry - Sept. 8 - two o'clock PM**

**  
**Ron is the biggest idiot I have ever met. I can''t believe it. He just told me everything he did: dating Lavender behind Hermione's back and breaking up with both of them. I can't believe him. I can't blame Hermione for hating him. Well, I want to go check on Hermione and get Ginny, who has a cheese grater from when she visited Hermione's family that she brought with her, and I think she wants to castrate Ron with it. I truly don't care is she does. :-P Gotta go hold Hermione's hair while she hurls some more! TABOO!

Harry


	10. life altering events

**Ice skaters Incredibly Boring Jibber- Jabber- **  
**Hey ya'll! Well, I know you didn't much like the last chapter, but it becomes very important in this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but do not get distraught and discouraged - this is a life - altering chapter for all the characters. AND I feel that it is (no matter how depressing) an amazingly sweet chapter.**  
**Now I present to you chapter 10 in**  
**The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger**  
**Chapter 10:**  
**"Life altering events"**

**September 9 - Hermione - Ten o'clock A.M.**  
I just got back from my first two classes - Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. Well, and from breakfast. With breakfast, also came a sweet, new change. I have a new boyfriend. Of course I am not hung-over any more, or suffering from post-hangover pains. Anyway, I asked Neville out right before classes, and right after breakfast. He said yes. He is so sweet. The good news is that since Luna kind of broke up with Neville on the train, both of us are freshly broken up with. Anyway, Ron seems aggravated seeing me sitting here, waiting for Neville to come back to the common room so we can do more homework in our spare time. Well, gotta run!

**Nine September - Ron - Noon**  
I _hate _seeing Neville and Hermione together. Its almost as bad as Harry and Ginny, but at least they are engaged. Speaking o which...why aren't they eating lunch with the school. OH NO!...THEY MIGHT BE IN THEIR ROOM! Gotta go spy on my sister and my sick-minded best friend!  
Ron

**September Sixteenth - Ginny - Noon**

I am so glad to see Hermione as happy as she is with Neville, but I am starting to worry about her. I mean she has been making one poor decision after another. Then another. I mean, first it was getting (and drinking) five bottles of firewhiskey, when she was supposed to be doing Head Girl duties. Then she turns around and asks a veryupset and crushed Neville out. Now, she's rubbing it in Ron's face and drinking butterbeer and firewhiskey too frequently. Not quite more than a glass or two with lunch, but still. She's less focused on her studies. Well, I'm gonna go try to talk to her.

**September Seventeenth - Hermione - 12:10 P.M.  
**  
I love Ginny like she's my little sister, but she also is being annoying like a little sister. She thinks I drink too much. Like two bottles a day is too much. Anyway, right now I am going to have a late lunch with Neville, then I think we might just take a side trip on the way back to a vacant broom cupboard.

**12:45  
**  
Can this Merlin-forsaken day get any worse. I _hate _Ron. And his bitchy jealousy. And his super, used-to-be-sexy, muscular, fat arms. Well, let me tell you what happened before Madame Pomfrey gives me a potion for minor shock and depression. Anyway, this is what happened: Neville and I had just had a very nice lunch. Then, we decided, on our walk back, to stop by a broom cupboard to snog a little. And we haven't even snogged yet; we have only been dating a week and one day you know. Well, anyway, we leaned against the door (well, actually I was sandwiched between him and the door) and all of a sudden, the door bursts open, knocking me and Neville to the ground, and Ron comes in. He began beating Neville up. I screamed and began crying, telling him to stop. I told Ron to stop. Neville had thrown one punch to every fifteen of Ron's. Then, when Neville was about to slip into unconsciousness, I remembered that I had a wand and pulled it out of my pocket, separating the two. I then cast a charm on Ron, roping him two the door of the cupboard, and beginning to tend to a verybloody Neville, who had a nose that looked broken, two black eyes, and a bloody lip.   
Then, without thinking, I pounced on Ron."What in the bloody hell were you thinking you thick-skulled, idiotic, bastard-like bitch!" I screamed between sobs, " Even the Dark Lord has never sunk as low as you have! Why did you do that? What right do you have to ruin my pure bliss and hurt your friend, a pure hearted sweet boy like Neville!"

Ron wanted to say something, but I cast a silencing spell on him, so he couldn't. I then levitated the two boys to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphery has just arrived and I drank the potion. I have to break up with Neville; I care too much about him to see him hurt and to risk his skin...literally. 

**ONE THIRTY  
**  
I did it, and Neville was crushed. I think I am going to go get a largeamount of firewhiskey. This is a pain I cannot remove. I need to drink it away. That will take away the pain. Make it so...easy to forget. A little light- headed fun! 

**Three O'Clock - Sept. 18- Ron  
**  
OW! My head! How it hurts.My eyes! The sun burns! Why is everything so loud. I feel nauseated. Hey! It's cold in here! Wait...where are my clothes? Why am I naked in my...wait. THIS ISN'T MY BLOODY BED. WHY I AM BLOODY NAKED IN A STRANGERS BED. Hey- what's this- OH MERLIN - THERE'S SOMETHING NAKED NEXT TO ME. OH NO! I AM HUNG OVER, COLD, NAKED, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL I AM! Ok. Think about yesterday. THINK, RON, THINK! So get this, after I beat up Neville for dating and attempting to snog Hermione, she yelled at me and called me some not too nice things. Then sent me to the Hospital Wing. So, Pomfrey just put some bruise remover on my arm and let me go. An hour later, I went to go tell Harry what a disastrous thing I had done, and, when I entered into the room, Hermione was there. She told me Harry and Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade for the day and McGonagall dismissed the day's classes. She then offered me some firewhiskey. I thought, ya know she's a little drunk, but nothing's wrong with ONE TINY drink. UH-OH! BIG NO NO! I drank about 6 bottles. O MERLIN! NOW I REMEMBER! Hermione suddenly kissed me. And we snogged and snogged. Then, we went for it. She made the first move, removing her own clothes, my drunk, hormonal self followed, and we had sex. I hope we used protection. Lemme check. Ahh - Here are my robes and boxers. puts on boxers and robes OH MY MERLIN! There's my brand new box of protection...uh...uh..err..oh no!..It's un-opened. OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! Eye's widen as he realizes OH MERLIN! smacks palm to head THIS IS HARRY AND GINNY'S BED... WE MUST BE IN THEIR ROOM!  
I NEED TO TALK TO HERMIONE. I NEED TO WAKE HER UP TO TALK TO HER. I hope she won't puke on me this time. But, before that, I am going to let this Merlin - Damned hangover go away. My Head Hurts!  
DAMN!

Ron

**A/N : I know this is an over- used theme, but its an important thing. These next few chapters are VERY different from my usual writing style, but I am in a soap-opera sort of writing mood. PLEASE NO FLAMES. BUT DO REVIEW!**


	11. uh oh

**ICESKATERS INSIGHT: Hey! I know the last chapter was WEIRD...But part pf my "regular writing stlye" will come back to part in soon chapters, but as in J.K. Rowling's Fully- Owned Series, It will still have a gloomy connotaion in the air. Well, Good Reading!  
The Diary of Two Weasly's, A Potter, and A GRANGER:  
Chapter 11:  
UH- OH!  
September 18- 5:11- Hermione**  
Merlin! My Friggin head huuuuuurts! I feel sick. Hey! Ron's here. Sitting beside me, in his robe. OH...MY...MERLIN- I AM MERLIN DAMN NAKED! WHY IS THAT SICK - MINDED BASTARD SITTING ON MY BED AND LOOKING AT ME WEIRD? OWWWWWW. MY HEAD! Anyway, I say  
"Ron, why are you here? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BEDROOM? AND..."My voice trailed off as I looked into his eyes, noting that he was crying. I finished my questiong answering softly "why are you crying?"  
"Hermione. My Mione. This isn't YOUR room...It's Harry and Ginny's. I am here because last night we got drunk and, I think..just maybe..Oh Mione!"   
I stared - shaking my head, wondering what he was going say to complete his sentance..then, after hiding his face in his hands, he looked up, and finished" Mione- last night we got dunk. I think we may have possibly..just maybe had...well. All the signs are pointing to it. I woke up this morning naked. beside you. with a box of unopened condoms on the table - see?" He pointed to a box. My mouth fell open "Oh Mione! What have I...What have we done?" All I could do was look at him with a look of sheer, utter horror. I let out two short, shallow beaths then said  
"No" and burst into tears. Ron tried to come over to console me, but I stopped him and said, blusshing as I cried" could you close your eyes and turn around. I am cold,my head hurts, and I want to get some MERLIN DAMNED CLOTHES ON!"  
"It doesn't matter. I will, it's just we have had sex - probably"  
"TURN AROUND AND SHUT YOUR FRICKING EYES!"  
"Ok ok! Calm down!"  
Ron turned around and I scrambled to gather my pajamas and underclothing. I then put them on.  
"OK. Ron, you can turn around."Ron turned around ad looked a mixture of deep marroon and pale green. He dug into a pocket of his robes and grabbed two small vile labeled ' post drinking hangover remover', and gave me a bottle. I gulped it quickly. He grabbed my hand, and attempted to walk back to my room, accept for the fact that the stairs turned into a slide. And our legs flew out from below us and we slid, head-first down the staircase on our backs.  
"Why don't you go on up, and I will see you at dinner later" Ron told me  
"FINE" I said coldly. And proceeded up the stairs. I AM MAD AT HIM! I mean MERLIN- How could I be happy with a childish boy that ruined one of the best relationships I have ever had, and in the same night claims that we got drunk and had sex. I HAVE to talk to Ginny NOW! MY MERLIN! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE ON A TWO - DAY DATE WITH HER FIANCEE?  
Hermione   
**September Eighteenth- Harry - eleven ten pm  
**Today started out as a Happy Taboo day - and ended as a SHockING TABOO day. See, Lasy night Ginny and I crashed at the three broomsticks. We got a room and she slept on the bed whilst I slept on the couch. Of course, that was after about 3 snogging sessione, a romantic dinner, and a few cuddling/snogging/snuggle fests. Then we talked about the wedding. Then I wanted a shower, so Ginny did her homework. And when I was done, and had began getting dressed, she got into the shower. When she got out, we talked about the wedding a little, snogged,and then she announced she was tired, transfigured her robes into pajamas, snogged me one last time, then went to bed. I crashed on the couch. We woke up this morning, shared in a romantic breakfast, went shopping in Hogsmeade, had lunch, went all the way through the rest of Hogsmeade, had dinner at Madame Puddifoots, and made our way INTO the Shreiking Shack, then back into Hogwarts. We had just made it into the entrance hall when Ron comes running up to me, and pulls me away from my fiancee.  
"Darling sister" Ron began telling Ginny "Hermione is upstairs if you wish to speak with her...I know she wants to talk with you"  
Ginny stood up, gave me a quick kiss, Ron grimaced, and then she made her way up the spiral staircase to the portait hole.  
"What's up Ron?" I ask, wishing I could be with Ginny in our room, refelcting on our vacation"And - have you been crying?" His eyes were red and puffy.  
"Erm, yeah. I have, but more later, lets go into the Room of Requirement"  
"Ron" I scolded "Certaintly you aren't THAT perverted"  
"Harry, you know perfectly well thats not what I meant"  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, but make it snappy. Ok?"  
**_Taboo_**  
Harry  
**September 22 - Ginny - Eleven Twenty A.M.  
**OH MY GOODNESS! Hermione, my best friend, is pregnant. Yeah, pregnant. I always thought I would be the first of the two of us, seeing as I am the only one engaged. Well, if that wasn't shocking enough, RON, my brother Ron, is the father. Can you believe it? I can't. Well, Hermione can't stand it. She yelled at Ron when she found out. Now she's ingoring him. But it's kina her fault. I mean I know my brothers a pratt but still. She was the first one drunk. He was pursuaded into drinking, but I wonder who made the first move romantically. BAD THOUGHT GINNY! NONONONONO! Just great. Damn. Now I have images of my brother and my best friend doing it. Damn! Well, I am gonna go find Hermione and talk to her.   
Ginny  
**September 22 - Ron - Noon**  
Well, I am a daddy to be. DAMN! I didn't think that would happen until I was like thirty or something. Well, anyway. I was thinking, and I am wondering if I am mental to think what I was thinking, but I was thinking that all children deserve married parents. So, shouldn't my baby deserve married parents. Should I ask Hermione to marry me? I know she's mad, but, well, you know. You...do...know...don't you? OH MY GOSH...I AM QUESTIONING A DIARY. Well, I need to talk to Harry. He is mister twinkle-toes-sweep-my-sister-off-her-feet-taboo-man.  
Ron   
**September22 - Harry - three fifteen P.M.**  
Oh my goodness! Ron asked me what I think of him asking Hermione to marry him. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I mean she is so mad at him for getting her pregnant . How can he even talk to her. AND he has already ordered the ring. ITS GEORGOUS! It is sooooo Hermione. Ok...its a silver ring with a large amythest in the middle with four diamonds on either side of the amythest. its georgeous! Well, I want to tell Ginny how cracked up her brother is. **_TABOO! _**  
Harry


	12. the announcement

**Iceskaters Insight: Okay, so the last chapter kinda falls under the chategory of OVERUSED THEMES - ya know what I say -TOUGH LUCK ! LIVE WITH IT! MWahahahahahahaha! (In the words of Rachel and Stephanie!) ok - so anyway, this chapter kinda makes things well - fairy tale ish ...again...and I HOPE I can try to put more humor back into this. so - hope you enjoy reading ch 12 - the announcement. Sorry for taking so long t post the last chapter  
**  
**

* * *

September 24 - Ginny - 8:46 A. M.**

I am sitting here in Divination class listening to crack-pot Trelawney. I don't know whyI continued this odd class. Well, let's see. What all has happened today? Or yesterday. Ok, this morning, when I went into the common room, to meet Harry before breakfast I noticed something new posted on the bulliten board. It read:

**ATTENTION ALL SEVENTH YEARS  
THE FIFTY NINTH ANNUAL START OF TERM SEVENTH - YEAR BALL WILL BE HELD IN TWO DAYS. IT WILL BE AT THE ANNEX BY THE THREE BROOMSTICKS - FOR SEVENTH YEARS AND THEIR DATES ONLY! IF YOU WISH TO HELP DECORATE OR PLAN PLEASE CONTACT PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL BY SEPTEMBER 25**.

Just then Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind.

"Hullo love, are you ready for breakfast."He whispered in my ear. \

WHOA. SINCE WHEN DID HARRY CALL ME 'LOVE'. INFACT, SINCE WHEN DID HARRY HAVE A SPECIAL NICKNAME FOR ME. I wonder. Well, I went ahead and asked. "Excuse me mister I'm-in-a-romantic-mood-and-give-Ginny-a-new-nickname. Since when do you call me love?"

"I never did. I just thought it would surprise you in a sweet way" His face fell. DAMN. I hate it when his face falls.

"Harry," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster "It's ok. I was SHOKCED. You know I hate nicknames. Don't be...erm...troubled."

He hugged me again and put his chin on my shoulder. I have no clue how he manages to do that. Seriously, he's like four or five inches taller than me, so how can he manage to lower his head enough to rest on my shoulder, and still have his arms wrapped around my waits without bending his knees. "Hmmmmmmmmmm." he said after reading it "Wanna go to the seventh year ball with me _Ginny_?"

"I am a seventh year you know," I said plainly. I felt the weight of his chin lift from my shoulder and he crooked his neck to look at me. HOW DOES HE DO THAT. GRR.

"And a sixth year" he added "who knows which one McGonagall considers you as."

"True" I said simply "Now, I'm hungry. Are you coming to breakfast or not?"

"Sure." He grabbed my hand, and turned me under his arm, I'm sure he was ready to go.

"I wanna help." I said

"Help with what?"

"The ball. I want to help"

Harry sighed "If you must. I was going to plan a special pre-date -"

"Make it a post- date" I gave him a kiss and off we went to the Great Hall. It was an amazing breakfast too. The house elves made strawberry and streusel pancakes with Canadian maple syrup. Yum. Then I had to come to class. I wonder whether McGonigall considers me a sixth year or a seventh year. I _am _in the seventh year divination class, which consists of me, Lavender, and Parvarti. Let me tell you, that's not much really. Lavender and Parvarti believe everything they are told. Oh my goodness. Well, the crazy bat is coming over here.

Ginny

**

* * *

24 September- Ron - 11:16 A.M.**

Wow. Well, I found out the PERFECT way to propose to Hermione. Hmm...I wonder. Can I call her My Mione again? Are we even a couple again? HMM. I am gonna go ask her.

**Minutes later **

Bad idea. Gosh, she is sooooo angry at me.Why does asking a girl if you can call her her old nickname again make her so mad. Oops - what if she thought I was calling her a know-it-all again. I understand she's mad, but still, it happened, there's not really much I can do or say. Anyway, I asked her to the Seventh year ball and she about melted with joy and said yes. Girls.Hmm, I think I am going to talk to Harry. Hmm. I wonder what he's gonna do. Gotta go.

Ron

**

* * *

Hermione - September 24 - 11:24 A.M.**

Oh my good- golly- gosh Ron is such a prat. But he's a sweet prat. In fact, he's taking me to the prom/ball thingie. Isn't that so sweet? Well, anyway Ginny, Luna, and I are going to get our dresses tonight. Luna, apparently, is going with the prat Micheal Corner. Parvarti and Padma are going with Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie McMillan. Lavender asked Ron, who told her he was going with me. I beamed with joy as she pointed at Ron and said:

"Merlin Ron! You would rather go to the Seventh - year Ball with HER than me. She's such a know-it-all and a prude and a - never mind," she turned on me, fingers switching so she was doing a rather rude hand gesture "and you...don't even ASK for advice on make up."

I couldn't help it...it was bursting to come out, so as Lavender turned on her heel, I simply stated "Well, Lavender I am glad to know what you REALLY think of me when you aren't trying to get me to do your homework for you. And I wouldn't want a home - wrecking, gold - digging slut like you to help me anyway."

Every eye in the Great Hall watched as Lavender teared up and ran, wailing, from the Hall. Ron and Ginny looked at me funny. I sat down on Ron's lap and grabbed a brown Cinamon and sugar poptart. I warmed it up with my wand before saying  
"Mhmmm! I just remembere. I need to tell McGonagall I want to help with Ball prep."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered leaning accross the table "You're pregnant. Helping out with the dance will probably involve alot of lifting things.You shouldn't be doing that if you want to keep you baby."

"Excuse me" I stood up "You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Merlin Ginny! Come on. I can levitate things you know." I turned to Ron "I'll see you later Ron, I am going to have a talk with McGonigall, OH BY THE WAY, Ginny I don't plan on her knowing either. Or anybody knowing for that matter." And with that not-so-great-great-line, I left the hall. I heard footsteps approaching behind me.

"Hermione" I recognized that voice."Hermione" it said, and I felt a hand grab my elbow, pulling me backward, but I didn't WANT to go backward. I WANTED to go forward, so I continued to attempt to walk forward, but I was just walking in place. I heard laughter and recognized it. The laugh was Harry's.

"What Harry, I really REALLY want to go talk to McGonigall, she SHOULD be in her office."

"Hermione" he laughed "We need to talk. You're not in trouble." I guess I made a look fo sudden fear. I don't really know, I usually don't control the looks of my face " Come on, follow me, I found an empty classroom not far from here."

"Fine," I caved. Even though he's one of my best mate's I still felt like telling McGonigall that I wanted to help. We turned into the classroom minutes later, Harry cast a silencing and sealing charm on the door.

"Hermione," he said

"Will you stop saying my name like its the only word you know." I snapped. Harry laughed. the NERVE of him. "It isn't funny."  
"I know. Now" he straightened up " We need to talk."

"Gosh, the last time I heard those word from you, lets see, hmm, oh yeah - you were basically telling me that I might have a baby becasue I got drunk and woke up next to Ron."

"ANYWAY" he said slowly " You know very well you need to take things slow. Come on. You of all people know you can't lift heavy things or over - exert yourself. AND you also know you have to tell Professor McGonigall. I, as much as you, know what problems this will cause." He hugged me.

"Harry. I am NOT telling McGonagall that I am pregnant. I have hard enough time believing it myself, and telling her would make it final. Obviously, I know what problems it will cause. Come on, If I tell her I am pregant, she will know I had sex, and want to know why in the world I let myself go, which would lead to me saying that I abused my Head Girl privleges by going to Hogsmeade and getting firewhiskey. I know I have to take things slow, but I am only like one week pregnant. Ok, so it's okay if I lift things. Most women don't even know they are pregnant until one month in. Now, I have 15 minutes before Ginny and I go to Hogsmeade to get our dresses. McGonagall organized schedules for all the girls to go to the three broomsticks annexe where the ball will be to get dress robes from Madame Malkin . OK? I have to go put my bag in my room and grab about 50 galleons." I grabbed for my bag. Harry grabbed my arm, and picked up my bag for me.

"You CAN'T carry your bag everywhere. Come on, I'll carry it."

"Harry, it's my bag. All it has in it is a quill, a bottle of ink, some spare parchment, and my books."

"Hermione, do you realize just how many books you have?"

I glanced at my bag "That doesn't matter right now."

"Come on, or I'll levitate you back to the Common Room."

"Damn you Harry, but I will only let you carry my bag this once."

**

* * *

An hour later**

I just got back from our trip to the annexe. Oh My goodgollygosh the place is FILLED with dress robes. I guess Madame Malkin made millions of dresses. Ginny and I weren't the only girls there: there was another girl. She had waist legnth blonde hair and striking green eyes - much like Harry's. I recognized her as that exchange student from Detroit in the United States. Her skin was fair and the only mark on her perfect complexion was a mole just above her right lower jawbone. All the boys went crazy over her. But she isn't all that good, she supplied me with my alcohol...of course no one knows that. Oh my gosh, you think I drink a lot...whew! She was wearing Muggle clothes - apparently they wear muggle clothes at her school. And she always wears them around Hogwarts, even though McGonagall told her not too. She was wearing black fishnet hoes, red mid - calf length high top shoes, I think she called them something like Chucks, or Chutes, a black cut off tank top that revealed her size 5 figure, she has a black tattoo of barbed wire on her upper arm, and she was wearing a cut - off denim mini-skirt. Ginny looked shocked when I walked up to her and said

"Hey!"

She looked at me - a weird look on her face..it was kinda like a half mad-half questioning look. It was a very...erm...for lack of better description...gangsta look.  
"Waddaya want?" she raised her fists, then lowered them"...oh - it's you. Want some more firewhiskey? I have an order of beer being shipped here from Michigan tommorrow. It's only 2 galleons a bottle."

"Not today Missy. Ginny and I are here to get our dress robes for the dance."

"Psht! Dress robes suck! But, I am gonna wear them for...well, my date" She said the last 3 words in a polar opposite voice, one very different from her tough - harsh frank voice and her hand flew to her covered upper back,as if she were making sure her shirt covered it. "Anyway" she continued her voice back from normal " Who the hell are you?" she pointed to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley -"

"Oh - the Potter punk's fiancee and the wimp who sucks at Quidditch's sister. Say no more bitch."

"What was that-"

"Ginny" I whispered "Don't get on the wrong side of Missy. She isn't one to mess with."

"Weasley, Ginevra - please come to the back so I can get you some dress robes" Madame Malkin screamed.

"Be back A.S.A.P. Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully and skipped to the door leading to the back room.

A few minutes later Ginny came walking back out, a GEORGOUS dress slumped over her arm.

"Nelson, Melissa"

"The name's Missy old freak!" and with that Missy slumped past the door, slamming it behind her.

"Hermione, how do you know that, that, that Missy girl I think her name is?"

"Erm...I erm..gotmyfirewhiskeyfromher." I said quickly.

"MY GOSH HERMIONE! Don't tell me you plan on drinking that rubbish now that your pregnant."

" No I won't I am NOT that stupid Ginny. Will no one in the freaking world let me ignore the fact that -"

"Get your damn wand away from there!" Missy screamed from behind the door. Ginny and I laughed.

"You know" - Ginny continued " You'll have to tell Madame Malkin you're pregnant so that she can get you a maternity dress."

"I haven't even gained any weight yet!" I protested. "...have I?"

"Not really"

"Not really. How much is not really?"

Ginny suttered for words as I sat up as straight as I could running my hand over my stomach. I felt the smallest of extra bulge, it felt like a hard, large role of fat.

"Merlin I hope it won't show."

Missy came out of the room, a green dress over her arm -  
"Don't let her near you with her wand, it'll end up in your ass." With that Missy proceeded out the door of the annexe and I watched her enter the Three Broomsticks, probably to buy more firewhiskey.

"Granger, Hermione" I walked through the door and saw a room piled sky high with dresses. Madame Malkin gestured me towards a raised platform in the middle of the room." On here so I can get your measurements." She lifted her wand and a tape measurer appeared, wrapping itself here and there taking my measurements. "How far along are you dear?"

"How far along - what?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"How do you know that?"

"Sweetheart, I can tell someone who has been pregnant for a day. I have just measured so many dresses, it's a talent."

"Well, don't tell anyone."

"Do you really think it's my place to inform anyone? Though you should tell the father, and Minerva, Madame Pomphery, and of course your friends."

"All of them know...accept for Professor McGonnagal and Madame Pomphrey"

"Poppy will need to know" Malkin was now walking to a large stack of dresses and accio-ed about 25 dresses down "you need a healer to help you and make sure the baby will be healty, as well as you. Now, what colors do you think look nice on you?"

"Erm, I don't exactly know. I mean, I just wear whatever."

"Pink, white, peach, brown, and black."

"What?"

"Those colors will be nice on you dear. Oh by the way, will you please tell me how far along you are?"

"A week, Just so you know. Can I try on that one" I pointed to a peach one hovering infront of me, it tied like a halter top and had ruffles from the waist to the toes and the top was a single peach piece of silk.

"Of course, model for me once it's on - you can change over there" she pointed to a little corner and a wall about 5 feet from the wall with a dark red curtain infront of it.  
I went into the room and put it on.

"It's too big in the chest - so much that I can't model it for you."

"Ok - so maybe you weren't as educated as I thought. Ok dear, try this one" she handed a pale magenta dress over the curtain it had pale pink and white flowers sewn into the spare bit of mesh making an apron-like circle down to the kneecaps and had mesh sewn into the hymn. It was strapless and had two small white stripes around the top of the chestline. I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. I moved the curtain aside and walked up to the plaform on which I had standing about 5 minutes previously.

"What do you think Madame Malkins?"

"Perfect, it just needs a pair of magenta gloves. Here put these ones on. Now - are you comfortable in it?"

"Well, it's a bit loose at the gut but other than that it's perfect."

"If you want it, it's fourteen galleons"

"Why so cheap?"

"Consider it a maternity discount. Just come to me when you need maternity robes."

"Deal, here's the money." I gave her the 14 galleons and put the dress over my arm, and left the room"Ready to go?" I asked Ginny, who was chatting with the now present Patil twins and Lavender."Oh" I told Ginny " I see the bastard wanna-be is here."

"Come on Hermione - lets go" Ginny said and off we went back to the castle. On our way, we saw Missy leaving the Three Broomsticks, a bag full of butterbeer and firwhiskey.

"Yo Granger- are you sure you don't want any right now? I just bought some fresh."

"I'm sure. In fact, I probably shouldn't be needing anymore any time soon. I still have a ton from the last time."

"Fine bitch. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Ok Missy." I grabbed Ginny's arm as Missy strode up to the school. "Stay away from her if you value your head. Seriously. She's physically beat up 25 students in the 6th through 2nd year and hexed about 57 percent of the student body. She is so brutally honest. And she skips class all the time."

Ginny stared at me for a second "Hermione what the fuck were you thinking hanging out with her. And why the hell did you tell us you were sneaking to Hogsmeade to get firewhiskey when you got it from her!"

"She needs a friend Ginny."

"Let her be friends with the ghosts"

"Ok. But only if YOU live her life. Ok. If ya don't like her - ignore her, but I happen to like her - ok?"

"Whatever- lets go hang up our dresses"

And now here I am writing everything to you. I wonder why Missy acted so weird when she mentioned her date. I wonder...

Hermione


	13. Seventh years ONLY

**Iceskaters Insight: Hey! Hope ya liked the last chapter! I can't wait to hear what you think of this one...its so..erm..FLOWERY...or at least it should be. Well, thanks to all whom review and to my beta: werewolvesrule282 and to Snowy Winter Tales and all other important people note - YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Well, without furthere ado and wait I present to you:  
The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger:  
Chapter 13: Seventh - years only!**

September 26 - Harry - 8:15 A.M.  
  
Crap! Today's Hermione's birthday and I forgot to get her a gift. Damn it! Well, I hope she likes...erm..OOH! I got an idea. Well, this is her last birthday without kids, so I think I will conjure up some I'm - not - a - non - mom - for - long stuff, and put it in a bag and wrap it up! Hermione...just look out, today will be your best birthday ever! OH MY - HOLY CRAP! I JUST REMEMBERED TODAY IS THE BALL! Damn it! I have to get Ginny some romantic stuff too. Damn it! I wonder what Ron is doing for Hermione. Even better, Neville has been ranting and raving about his cousin who has transferred to Hogwarts for her final year of schooling from Beauxbatons. He says she is very artsy and musical and...he usually pauses there and adds UNIQUE. Hmmmmm. Well, I have seen pictures of her and she's quite beautiful. Not as beautiful as Ginny, but very close. And those pictures were in black and white. Neville says she loves photography. Taboo! Ginny's back from breakfast. Maybe she will wanna have a nice little snog before she starts getting ready for the ball. I'll see. Damn I love her!  
Taboo!

Harry

**September 26 - Ginny - 11:42 A.M.  
**  
As much as I love Harry, he sure is developing a one-track mind. All he wants to do is snog me. Not that I don't like the feel of his warm, smooth, soft, feathery light lips. They do wonders to remove stress. GINNY! SNAP OUT OF DREAM WORLD! YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN THE WAY YOUR FIANCEE'S SOFT, WARM...CLEARS THROAT LIPS FEEL TO A DIARY THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE POSSESSED. SNAP OUT OF IT... You aren't possessed are you?  
Good - you didn't answer, but still. Well, today is Hermione's birthday. I got her a great gift...and spent about 3 galleons on it too! Well, I would tell you all about it, but I don't really have time. You see, I have to start getting ready for the seventh-year ball, I mean, I have to do everything accept put on my dress in...like...5 hours. Including doing my hair and make-up. McGonagall says I can put on my dress after we decorate. Apparently I was the only person to request to help decorate...which doesn't bother me in the least. I just hope McGonagall doesn't start lecturing me on responsibility. Anyway, I LOVE my dress. It is GORGEOUS. Madame Malkin said it was the ONLY one she had ever made of it's type. Mum didn't want me to buy a new set of dress robes or even a new dress, but Harry offered to pay for them...and I am so glad he did because it's beautiful. Gosh, I love that boy! Well, anyway. It's an elegant gold princess gown with a corset top and bell-shaped skirt. The sleeves are puffy at the shoulder and are tight around the arm until 3/4 down, where the sleeve widens into a loose, skirt-like cuff. The layer of gold fabric in the skirt is split down the middle at the front and the layer underneath is a bright green-blue color with white circular designs at the hem. The top also opens up, revealing an underlayer of the blue-green fabric with a white design on the breast.

**THREE HOURS LATER  
**  
I just finished doing my hair. It's all curled and piled up onto the top of my head, excpt my bangs, and a few curls I left to hang just in front and behind my ears. I put a goblin-made gold tiara (the one Harry gave me on our 3 month anniversary of dating) in front of the piles of curls on the top of my head. I put a turquoise and gold ring on my right pinky and a matching necklace on. Of course my WONDERFUL engagement ring is on...I never take it off, unless I am doing potions for Slughorn...or DADA for Lupin. Oh I hope I did mention...he's teaching our class again. Surprisingly the only parents who didn't want Lupin teaching their kids were the Slytherin parents...so the Slytherins have Alastor Moody - the REAL one - teaching them. Well, I need to start putting on my make up - I only have 2 hours, McGonigall said I could side-along apparate with her just outside the walls.

**In the Annexe of the Three Broomsticks - 5 minutes before time to begin  
**  
Wow! I am surprised McGonagall and I just finished, I LOVE the decor. The dusty room was cleaned (with magic of course) and we painted the black walls mint green. McGonigall put silver chandeliers every 6 or 7 feet and I bewitched a few candles to sit in and lit each one. We made the earthen floor covered in wood tiling and put a buffet table by the door, as well as a closet for traveling cloaks. McGonagall put about 10 circular 6-seater tables on the same side of the room as the buffet table. There are green and blue and silver streamers everywhere. On each table there are 3 fairy lamps and mint green table mats. By the DJ stage there is a small door, which leads to an AMAZINGLY romantic courtyard filled with lillies and roses and dasies and orchids and snapdragons and ivy and marble pathways and benches, fairy lights everywhere! Oh! Harry's here...five minutes early..Hey! That's a new one for him- he is never early - he's always on time or late. Well, he put his traveling cloak in the closet and he handed me my dress from it...so he talked to McGonagall while I rushed to the bathroom to put on the dress. I slid a pair of gold ballet slippers on my feet and went out to see Harry. I grabbed his hand as the DJ came in. He looked rather odd...like a fat piggy Draco Malfoy mixed with Dudley Dursley (Harry's shown me pictures of him. He looks like a peach-colored manitee with zits and a patch of greasy hair placed squarely on top of his head. Eww!) And with a swish of his wand the stage was filled with his MAGICAL equipment and he began playing music. People began filtering in and Harry and I stood with them (because McGonagall told us to) around the dance floor...or more so the half of the room without the tables and with the DJ stage. I saw that Missy girl come in with a black-haired guy, about 6'2", and VERY muscular. He was in a black tux and he had a emerald green tie on. Missy was in an emerald green strapless silk dress that went down to her feet, which were clad with silver 3 inch, spike-heeled sandals. Her dress matched his tie perfectly. She looked amazing! She stood RIGHT IN FRONT of Harry and I noticed that the top part of her dress appeared to have a small amount of cover-up and foundation powder on the back- just a small portion of it- like she was making sure a hickey or something was covered on her back. Just then Hermione came in and she looked goergeous and Ron was in white dress robes. They stood beside us as we saw people filter in- both alone and with dates. Lavender came in a steel-grey dress that hugged her not-too-slim-not-too-thick figure and came to her knees and a steel grey muggle butterfly shaped hairclip. She saw Hermione with Ron and went to the opposite side of the dance floor. Minutes later Parvarti came in with Ernie. She wore her hair stright down her back. She had a pair of red ballet slippers on. She wore and off-white dress and had a red sweater tied around her neck in a very preppy manner. She literally dragged Ernie with her to Lavender's side. When Padma came in every boy accept for Ron and Harry cat called and whistled. She wore a red top that had one speghetti strap on her right shoulder. It looked as if she cut a 3 inch triangle from it, where the slit was. The shirt ended just above her navel. And she wore a skirt of the same crimson velvety red color that set exactly on her hips, as if glued there and then it flowed loosely around her legs. She had 7 or 8 snow fox tails magically sewn to the back of her skirt and they kind of hovered behind her, giving her the effect of walking on a cloud. Justin looked cockily and smugly around at all the other boys with a look saying, "DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR HER- SHE'S MINE." Padma had her black hair in a high pony-tail with flipped out ends.   
McGonagall then ushered everyone onto the dance floor where a sweet romantic soft tune filled the annexe.  
Harry took my hand and said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Gladly," I said as he led me to the floor. We began to dance. We swayed to the beat, I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his muscular chest. He put his hands on my waist and as I smelled his sweet cologne I realized it was almost exactly like when we danced in my room after just being engaged. "Have you been practicing your dancing?" I asked, dopily.

"Nope."

"Wow. Well, for some reason your feet still haven't trod on mine ...NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING."

Harry laughed when suddenly the door to the annexe opened and in trod Neville, Luna, and some other girl. Neville wore golden dress robes, Luna had put in muggle contacts, she wore a ruffley crimson dress. Her lips looked painted onto her face they were so red. Her dirty blonde hair was in a half ponytail and she had two dragons teeth dipped in red paint hanging from her ears, hanging on silver threads. The other girl had classic blonde hair that extended about to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore rimless rectangular glasses on the end of her nose, which magnified her saphire blue eyes, and when Neville took her traveling cloak off of her she wore a black sleeveless dress - much like a Sunday church dress - with what looked like silver chains of sparkles making oblong spirals from her waist to the bottom of the dress. She wore black flats with the same silver lining on the toes as on the edge of ther dress, which ended three inches above her ankles. She gave Neville a hug and pulled a chair out from a table, sat down and conjured a quill and some parchment with her wand. She began writing- what, I could not tell.

"Harry," I asked said person "Who's that?" I pointed at the stranger.

"That." Harry took in a breath while looking at the girl, "Is Greenly. She is Neville's cousin -"

"They don't look a thing alike."

"I WAS ABOUT TO SAY," Harry finished determinedly "That she lives in France and goes to Beauxbatons. Neville's grandmother insisted she spent her last year of education at Hogwarts with him."

The song ended and a heavy rock song came on. Many people began dancing to this but I didn't want to. This girl looked interesting. I wanted to meet her.  
"Harry," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him off the dance floor, "Let's go say hi. Actually, can you get me some punch?"

"Gladly. I'll get an extra cup for Greenly. Save me a seat."

I slipped over to the table where she sat. I pulled out a chair and said, "Hullo. I don't think we've met. I am Ginny Weasley."

"How do you do?" The girl asked in a middle-c-sounding voice "I am Greenly. Greenly Poesy." She reached across the table, shaking my hand. "Where I come from," I could tell she was French, she had a very French accent "we usually knock jawbones and make a kissing-like sound when we greet friends. I guess here people shake their hands."

"Yes. Where did you say you were from?"

"Well, I spent 6 years at Beauxbatons for school, and my family lives in France."

"Nice. Watcha writing?"

"Oh." She blushed "I write jazz music. I was just writing a song. Also, I enjoy photography and sketching and I was sketching some of the dresses I saw here that I liked."

"May I take a look?"

"Sure." she handed a stack of about 7 or 8 pieces of parchment to me. I began to look through them. The top picture was a picture of Professor McGonagall looking rather stern while doing a single-person waltz. I held the picture up to a McGonagall who was about 20 feet away doing the exact same thing and the picture was so exact that the only difference was size and color, or lack thereof, and one was moving, the other was not. I continued looking through the pictures in awe. I admired her exactness of drawing: Hermione, Padma, Luna, Pansy Parkison, who was wearing a silver dress suit, and Hannah Abbot. I turned over the last page and saw a sketch of me.

"Do...do I really look that good?" I asked.

I felt the warmth of Harry's breath in my ear as he said, "Yeah."

"Harry!" I squealed. "I was asking Greenly. She's an AMAZING atrist. Thank you," I turned to her "for letting me look at these. Do you take ... say...wedding photos?"

"Actually," Greenly responded "I love to take pictures of weddings. Zey are so pure and eenocent and joyous and ahhppy."

"Could you hold on a second?" I turned to Harry "Let's have her do our wedding pictures. Come on. Please."

"We really should see more of her work."

I took out my wand and said, "Should I persuade you with a bat bogey hex...or a nice kiss?"

"How about a kiss."

"Fine." 

I gave Harry a swift kiss and he said, "Are you sure?"

"Harry, I wouldn't have aked if I wasn't sure."

"Fine."

"Greenly." I turned back to her, she was scribbling away on her jazz music, "Would you do us the honor of taking photographs at our wedding?"

"When will zis be?"

"Sometime next year probably."

"Gladly."

Neville and Luna came over. Luna sat down picking up my fresh un-drunk punch and drained the glass in one sip. "Neville, sweet, why don't you dance one song with your cousin? She is NOT here to be put on display after all." Luna said.

"Fine." he caved- not wanting to get on Luna's bad side, "Greenly, you look bored, why don't you come dance?"

"Hold on." she said, staring fixedly at Harry's forehead,"You are a very lucky girl Ginny if you are engaged to Harry Potter. Fine, Neville." And with that the cousins left to dance.

"Harry," I turned to him "Let's go. I am getting tired. It's nearly midnight."

"But we only danced to one song."

"Fine- let's dance a little more then go back to the castle. I have a gift for you there."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Not that kind of gift you sick-minded boy!"

Harry blushed a deep crimson and we began to go onto the dance floor when suddenly I saw a flash of emerald near me and next thing we knew a crowd was beginning to gather around no other than Missy and her date. Missy was on the floor writhing with pain; she suddenly quit writhing and slipped into unconsciousness. I could see her chest rise and fall.

"OH MOVE!" I said shoving people to the sides. I grabbed her right wrist and felt it  
"There's a pulse." I announced. "You," I pointed to her date "Why are you just standing there- we need to get her to a private room- go get one in the Three Broomsticks- I'll be right there. I conjured a stretcher and began to levitate her onto it, then the stretcher leviated to the door. Harry took my cloak out and he, Ron, and Hermione followed me into the Three Broomsticks and into a room. I laid her onto the bed and the stretcher dissappeared- "Harry- get professor McGonagall- Hermione- come here. Everyone else- OUT!"

Hermione and I waited until McGonigall and Madame Pomphery came rushing in. Madame Pomphery went straight to work and a few minutes ater said,  
"Granger! Weasley! Sh'ell be fine - just sit here with her and get the story out of her when she wakes up. It appears as though she has been hit in the kidneys rather hard."

With that the two women left. Harry, Ron, and the boy came in. Remembering what McGonigall had told me I said "Harry, Ron. erm...what's your name?"

"Alan." the boy said.

"Alan, Ron, Harry. We are gonna be here until she wakes up. So why don't you guys go back to the Annexe. Harry- if you want to go to the castle I'll be up to our room as soon as I can."

"I'll go to the annexe so we can have that last dance." Harry said as he gave be a quick peck on the cheek and left. Ron did the same with Hermione. Alan just looked upset and muttered something about weak bitch.  
IT HAD BEEN 4 HOURS SINCE THE BALL HAD STARTED.

**An hour later  
**  
Hermione looked at her witch's watch - "It is officially midnight" she proclaimed. "No wonder I am tired." she suddenly got a look on her face: a mixture of the look a person has when they drink sour milk, have a brain freeze, and as though they were just left hanging in mid kiss. Then she smiled "It kicked!" She put a hand over her stomach." That felt weird. But it's the best damn birthday gift I could have asked for."  
We laughed.

"I'll get you your gift when we get back to the castle." I said then we heared a moaning sound from the bed on which Missy was laying. Suddenly she sat up.

"Where is that bastard? I am gonna kill him! OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHY DOES MY DAMN BACK HURT?"

"Missy." I began risshing over and attempting to lie her back down.

"Back off! Now where the hell am I am where is that bitch Alan, I want to murder him. Let him die a slow and painful, blood-filled death."

"Hold on," Hermione said "What the HELL are you talking about Missy? Why did you pass out? What is that?" Hermione pointed at Missy's cheek. All the make- up had been washed off, as Missy had just cast the aquamenti charm on her face to wash it off and a big purple bruise in the shape of an oblong fist covered her cheek.

"Oh gosh. You never saw anything." she said nervously, putting her hand to her cheek, "WHERE IS THE BITCH! I WANT TO CAUSE HIM AS MUCH DAMN PAIN AS POSSIBLE?"

"Missy calm down. What's going on?"

"Hermione- swear you won't tell? Same with you?" Missy pointed to me

"Fine. We promise" Hermione said.

"Ok. When I arrived at Hogwarts I went into the Slytherin common room the first night and then Alan came over to me. He started asking me questions. He seemed so cool. He asked me out a few days later. I consented. He began...well, whenever I would say something he didn't like or whenever he would get mad, he would hit me, or kick me. I never told anyone. I just got revenge in my own way- spiking his pumpkin juice, having Crabbe and Goyle beat him up. Little things like that. Then those two gorillas asked if I wanted them to beat him up again tonight- IN FRONT OF HIM. I tried to play dumb. I smacked Crabbe across the face. I seriously considered tearing off his balls. I knocked out about four of Goyle's teeth and kicked him in the groin. I was about to do more when I felt a silencing charm on me and next thing I know that BITCH Alan starts punching and kicking me again. I hate him. I hate him so much. I mean I ain't afraid of nothing. I ain't afraid of no one...well I'm afraid of one thing. What he'll do to me if I break things off. Please, don't tell him I told you. He'd kill me, literally." 

**ICESKATERS INSIGHTS: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! I GOTTA SKEDADDLE THOUGH, SORRY! **


	14. My Teddybear!

**Iceskaters Insight: I love that name. It has such flare! Anyway - oh yeah - I am supposed to be introducing the next chapter. Oops. Erm - thanks to everyone important - yadda yadda yadda. starts dancing to music on the radio Thanks to daydreams - they make great inspirations.  
And now I present to you...yet again...  
The Diary of Two Weasleys, A Potter, and A Granger  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN - "My Teddy Bear" **

**  
26 September - Ron - eleven sixteen**  
Oh my gosh. I didn't think she would say yes. I knew she would love her birthday gift, but I thought she would chuck me out the window when I asked. You see, when Hermione and Ginny came back with Missy from the Three Broomsticks Missy started chatting with Greenly. I didn't think they would get along, but apparently they do. Hmm. Anyway, Alan had gone back to the castle and Missy seemed very happy. She had a new layer of make up. I swear she cakes that crap on. Anyway, Ginny and Harry started dancing , and Hermione came over to me. I greeted her and asked her to follow me. I led her to the hallway in the back of the annexe that leads to the bathroom. After forcing Padma and Justin to quit snogging and move, we went to the dead end. She stood with her back to the wall, a few inches from touching it. I put my back to it and put my hand into my robes. I couldn't find it. One would think that finding a box in a pocket in your robes wouldn't be that hard, but it is. Well, I found the box and as I pulled it out of my robes and began to go to one knee Hermione let out a gasp and tears began to brim in her eyes. Girls. Anyway, I took her hand in my left hand and held the open ring box in the right. The ring was a silver band with a large amethyst set in, which is surrounded by little diamonds, seven on each side of the amethyst. **(A/N: THANKS FOR HELPING ME DESCRIBE IT RAE!)** I will write exactly what I said.  
"My Mione. I love you, and you know it. This was going to happen eventually, but I thought - why not do it sooner so we can have the wedding before the baby is born. So. With all my love I ask thee. Will you marry me?"  
She burst into tears and whispered "Oh my gosh Ron. How did you afford such a beautiful ring? Where did you find it?" She was still spluttering through tears and finally said, after much tears " Oh Ron, Yes."  
I put the ring on her finger thinking WOOT!WOOT! And I put my forehead on hers, slipped my arms around her waist and I was about to spin her around, as I had lifted her off the ground when all of a sudden I heard a squeal of  
"Noooooooooo! Not her! No! You bitch!" I put Hermione down and turned around. Lavender had been standing at the opening of the hall listening to every word My Mione and I had said.  
"Yes! Her. The love of my life!" I said to Lavender. Lavender pointed to Hermione -   
"Wait until everyone finds out the Head Girl is pregnant!" She squealed. My Mione summoned her, much to Lavenders disgust. We begged and pleaded for her not to tell, but Lavender wanted something. So I, being the git I am, asked what it was. "NO!" My Mione said in unison. Lavender was being ridiculous. She wanted me to sleep with her like she was my one true love! That's a little much to ask for. Don't you think? Hermione pulled me to the side  
"Ron" she told me "Do it. To me, it's worth it. ok? I really" tears began to fill My Mione's eyes - these tears weren't tears of joy - "Ok. Look, I will be eternally grateful. Ron, I can't afford for the whole school to know my secret."  
"My Mione, are you sure?" She began telling me of course she was sure. So I told Lavender I would. She told me we would next weekend in the Room of Requirement. Mione looked at me and asked me what I was going to do before Lavender interrupted our moment. Again I put my forehead to hers and my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck as I lifted her into the air, and she bent her legs so that her calves were sticking straight out behind her knees and walked into a circle. I then gave her a kiss and returned her to the ground. I asked her is she would like to dance. She consented. Yet another sweet tune was coming from the DJ's stage. We began to dance like Harry and Ginny always do, and we saw Professor McGonigall walk up to the DJ and told him something. The music stopped kind of suddenly.The crowed booed and had a collective sigh of annoyance. Then Professor McGonigall stood up in front of the DJ and all of his magical equipment and said  
"We have a celebrity in our midst. Performing for the first time in Hogwarts History please welcome French Jazz sensation Greenly Poesy!" We applauded as a beautiful girl walked up to the stage and said  
"Bonjure! I hope you like Jazz music because I just wrote zees about five meenutes ago, And I am a jazz seenger."  
Her sweet alto voice filled the hall :  
**"I've strived to tell you that you're my everything  
But, you're scared that it's just a fling  
A memory you have from your past tears us apart  
Why can't I make you feel and warm your frozen heart?** "  
People began to dance to the slowly fastening up beat of the song  
**"Another love has made you distraught and blue  
And so I'm lonely though my love's pure and true  
I say mean things and they make the crying start  
Why can't I make you feel and warm your frozen heart?   
Another love has made you distraught and blue  
And now you're afraid of a love that's warm and true  
The more I try to love you, the more we grow apart  
Oh why can't I make you feel and warm your frozen heart"**  
She finished the song as Hermione tugged on my shirt and said she was getting tired and wanted to go back to the castle. I got our traveling cloaks from the closet by the door and waved good - bye to The - Boy - who - lived - until - he - snogged - my - sister and My sister. Who were dancing to the upbeat tune and said they would be at the castle in an hour or two and not to wait up.  
Hermione and I went back up to the castle and went into my dormitory room. She wanted to talk. She said she would see if Missy would be willing to get Lavender to not want to sleep with me. HALLELUJAH. Gosh I love My Mione. She gave me a kiss and said she wanted to go to bed. She told me as she was about to leave that the baby had kicked for the first time tonight and that today was her best birthday ever.  
Now I am tired. I think I am gonna take a shower and call it a night  
Ronald Weasley  
**26 September - Hermione - Midnight  
**Wow - I have been seventeen for an entire day. I just found out that Missy, an exchange student from Detroit who I bought my firewhiskey from, is being abused by her boyfriend, Alan McFearson. Now she wants revenge. The baby that I wish wasn't there kicked for the first time. I didn't think a baby could kick when it was only like eight days old. Well, I guess it can. I love the birthday gifts my friends gave me: Harry gave me a "things to do while you are pregnant" kit - its full of all sorts of stuff - books, quills, parchment, ink, gobstones, a wizards chess set, and some other various crap. Ginny, sweet Ginny, gave me two galleons and an AMAZING goblin - made gold bracelet. Ron. Oh my gosh don't get me started on Ron. I cried when he did it. Oh my gosh. I forgot to tell Ginny. MUST TELL GINNY! But Ginny's not back. I'll tell her in the morning . After all, she and Harry didn't get to have a pre - ball date and Harry said they were going to have a post - ball date here in the castle. Wow. I can't believe I am engaged. It's great! Now I understand how Ginny felt. Well, I am gonna scrub all this stuff off my face, take down my hair, and go to sleep.  
Hermione Granger - soon - to - be - Weasley  
**September 27 - Harry - noon**  
Gosh, Ginny and I just woke up. Good thing it's a Sunday. Lat night was amazing. We went to the ball then came back to the castle and snogged for a while. She wanted to do a little more, as did I but then I thought of Hermione and Ron. Ginny looked very disappointed when I told her that would have to wait until we were married. But she settled for snogging some more. She then went to go lay down in her bed. I tucked her in as she drifted off to dreamland. I kissed her forehead and lay down in my own bed. I guess I didn't know I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, I felt a warn, firm pillow beside me. I looked at what it was. All I saw was red hair and I smelt the familiar flowery scent that I knew what Ginny. I tucked the red hair behind her ear and she giggled. We went downstairs to have breakfast after we got changed and had breakfast where we saw Hermione sitting on Ron's lap as they ate breakfast -  
"Someone looks happy." Ginny said looking at Hermione  
"Why wouldn't I be when" Hermione extended her left hand over the table without thinking I asked  
"Hermione - what's so special about having a ring on your left ring finger?"  
Ginny glared at me then lifted her own left hand, revealing the engagement ring on her ring finger. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I said "Who's the lucky man?"  
Again Hermione and Ginny glared at me before Hermione said  
"Would I sit on Ronald if he weren't the one." and she kissed him  
"Well congratulations - my two best mates are getting married. When are you gonna tell Molly?"  
They coughed and Ron said"I forgot about that. She doesn't even know My Mione is pregnant. Damn,"  
not so taboo. The couple looked at Ginny and I. "We should tell Mum and Dad first. We can flew them." Ron said  
"Then we can tell my Mum and Dad. But we'll have to either Owl them or get Permission from Mcgonigall to go see them. Which will mean we will have to tell her. I, personally think we should talk to them in person. McGonigall is gonna find out anyway." Hermione stated in a shaky voice.  
"Are you sure?" Ron and Ginny asked in sequence quickly.  
"Yeah. I will go talk to McGonigall today. It's a lot but I think I can do it."  
I was floored. I thought I knew Hermione. Well, I DID know the non-pregnant Hermione but I didn't think that pregnant stuff usually started kicking in until about 2 or 3 months. On the other hand, I happen to have something a woman does not and she happens to have 2 things I don't, so I can't be precisely sure. Anyway, a stunned Ron kind of nodded muttering "ok" and Ginny moved from my side to his and whispered a small pep talk to Hermione. She stood up and began to walk away. Before I knew what the hell I was taboo-ing I was following her out of the hall. In the Entrance Hall I suddenly shouted  
"HERMIONE!"  
She whipped around to see me "What Harry?" she asked in a very pissed- off voice  
"Erm, do you want me to come with you?"  
The expression on her face changed from pure anger to a sweet face "Thanks Harry. Ron didn't even think to ask to come and goodness knows I need someone to support me. Just let me do the talking Hero - Boy"  
"Taboo! Let's go" and we walked to Professor McGonigall's office and into it. I saw Minerva sitting at her desk. Hermione opened the door and said  
"Professor, can I have a moment?"  
"Certainly" Mcgonigall said as Hermione and I entered the room "Would you like a biscuit?" she asked as she forced a box of chocolate newts into our faces.  
"No thank you Ma'am. I need to talk to you - "  
"If this involves you Potter I can wait until later."  
"No it doesn't professor" I told her then Hermione said  
"ANYWAY. I, erm, I need to ask a favor of you. May I possibly leave the school for a day. I need to visit my parents over something.. erm..urgent."  
" You know that if you ask you can. But if I may ask, what is so urgent that one of my number one pupils might need to leave the school for a day ?"  
"Well, um, well, I need to give them some news"  
"Which is"  
"Well, erm, I - I - I did something very stupid professor." Tears were now coming to Hermione's eyes "I got drunk because I was upset and I ended up becoming - well - gravid in my drunken state. And my parents as well as the fathers parents need to know Professor." The look on McGonigall's face had turned to a look of sheer and utter horror " I understand" Hermione said as she now began to bawl. " if - if - if you take my He-he-head girl privileges. And I also understand if - you -" she forced the next three words out "you-expel-me."  
Professor McGonigall Looked suddenly stern "Now understand this. Poppy and I will keep you and that baby in perfect health and bring it into the world even if we have to do it in the Hospital Wing. I will not take away you Head Girl Privileges, but please relieve me by saying . Whom is the father?"Hermione looked down."Certainly it isn't Potter."  
"Oh no! Its - well - Ron Weasley"  
"Ooh - interesting. Yes, you may have the day off. If you wouldn't mind I need to go talk to Madame Pomphery. I am sure she will want to see you when you get back."  
And with that we left her office. Hermione and I went back to the Common room where she and Ron walked with Ginny and I to the walls of the castle. She gave both Ginny and I a hug. We wished her good luck and watched them leave. Ginny wants to go on a walk by the lake. TABOO!  
Harry  
**September 27 - Author - one fifteen**  
Ron and Hermione apparated to the Burrow. Apparently Arthur was off today. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as they knocked on the door and entered.  
"Hullo Mum, Dad."  
"Hullo Mr and Mrs. Weasley"Molly, shocked to see the couple immediately stood up" Hullo Ronald. Hermione. Come have a seat. This must be important if you weren't going to owl it. Arthur, Dear, please tell Fred goodbye."  
Hermione and Ron looked over at the fireplace and saw Fred Weasley's head in the flames. He winked and left. Hermione and Ron took a seat on the love seat opposite the couch and waited for Mrs. Weasley to arrive, with tea. Ron grabbed Hermione's left hand, the one nearest him as he sat on her left side. When Molly came in she sat down  
"Now. As thrilled as I am to see the two of you, I know that something important is going on. Please relieve me of this worry."  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Do you want to tell her?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head no.   
"Mum. Dad. Erm...this is kind of odd...wow. I never thought I would be saying this. Hmm. Well, I kind of+ ...well. we are..well...erm."  
"Ron, just spit it out." Arthur said  
"Fine. Ok. about a week or two ago I kind of, well, I kind of got My Mione, well, erm, pregnant."  
Ron looked from his left hand up to his parents who were giggling. Ron thought this very odd and was about to say something when Hermione burst out  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"  
The adults looked a little shocked at Hermione's language. Molly shrugged then said "well, it's just that we were worried Ron would never realize you two were meant for each other and instead of realizing it, he had sex with you, Hermione" Ron did a famous Weasley blush when Hermione burst into tears.  
" Oh - ok. Well, I guess you'll think it a scream that Ronald was both gentleman and sensible in asking me to marry him last night and I said yes!" and she stood up, and stormed from the room, her head in her hands crying furiously.  
"Now look what you've done Mum!" Ron stood up, angry at his mother " I am gonna go talk to My Mione. Don't even THINK about coming with me!" He told his parents.  
Ron ran upstairs until he got to the 3rd floor landing - he heard sobs getting louder - and turned down the hall. They were coming from Ginny's room. Feeling polite, Ron knocked on the door  
"Go away" he heard Hermione cry. He tears made his heart tear in half and his stomach knot.  
"My Mione, It's me - Ron." He entered the room quietly and sat down on the bed, where she was sitting with her knees clutched to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her back arched so her forehead could rest on her knees. Ron put his arm around her waist and she cried more. She cried until she was so dehydrated there were no more tears to cry. Then she hiccupped and finally gave up and attempted to breathe normal. Once she finally did they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairwell. Ron put a finger to her lips and whispered  
"Shh."  
they heard the footsteps reach their landing. Pause. Then proceed to the next landing." You do know they are thrilled for us don't you?" he asked her still in a whisper. She nodded. "Then why do you cry?"  
"Because this is a serious situation. It isn't funny. It's IMPORTANT! It's life - changing." They heard the Weasley Parents coming down the hall. She let go of her legs and let her head rest on his shoulder as the parents opened the door.  
"May we have a word?" Molly asked in a hushed and polar opposite voice to what she had used earlier. This voice was more serious, and more loving. It sounded genuinely like a mother's voice.  
"If you must" Hermione said.  
"We are so happy for you. You know that. To find out that our youngest son and what we consider our oldest daughter are getting married...it's great! And not only that - they will be the first of my 7 to make us grandparents. You have our full support but I have to ask. Have you told your parents yet Hermione?" Molly said in a concerned motherly tone  
"No. We were going there next." Ron said for Hermione, who's head was moving from resting on his shoulder to resting on his chest, and her arms to around his neck.  
"Well, dears - do not expect them to take it as easily as we did. First of all a parent's perspective is COMPLETELY different when it is a daughter instead of a son. Second, when it's an only child, it's harder to let go. There are so many things. Just don't expect them to take it as easily as we did. We wish you this best of luck and all our love." The two middle - aged people hugged the two adolescents and left the room.  
"Ya ready to go to my house?" Hermione tilted her head upward to stare into Ron' eyes.  
"Sure." He held onto her arm as they apparated to her home.  
It was a cozy country cottage with 2 stories and an English garden in the back yard. "It feels great to see this place again" Hermione said, leading Ron up the cobblestone sidewalk. She rang the doorbell, which scared Ron slightly, and waited. A middle aged woman whom looked almost exactly like Hermione but with graying hair, abnormally straight teeth, and a much larger and more saggy chest answered the door. She saw Hermione and beamed  
"Hermione, sweetheart, how nice to see you pop up for such an unexpected visit!You father just got home. Come on in!" She looked Ron up and down and continued "and who is this dashing young man?"  
"Mum, this is Ronald Weasley. He's my boyfriend."  
"Pleasure to meet you Ronald" The woman extended her hand to Ron, who shook it."Let me go get your dad. Take a seat on the patio."  
"Mum, can we sit in the Parlor?" Hermione asked her mother  
"Of course dear."   
As the woman walked down a white hallway with creme carpet Ron turned to Hermione. "I told my parents. Why don't you tell yours."  
"Excuse me! I told McGonigall."  
"Ok. I will tell them about the engagement. You can tell about the pregnancy."  
"Fine, but I don't think you need to be in the room when I tell them. Especially if you value your. Ahem. 'manhood'. It's this way to the parlor."She pointed towards the hallway that her mother had turned down only a minute earlier" but you need to leave your shoes at the door. My parent's hate people wearing shoes in the house." The couple put their shoes on the mat on the inside right side of the door and turned down the hallway, walking hand - in - hand. They turned into a room with double glass doors. The room had oak hardwood floors, which looked freshly polished, and the walls were lined with bookcase piled 7 feet high (to the ceiling) with books, accept for the wall opposite the door, which had a large picture window with white sheer curtains covering the glass. Hermione and Ron took seats in red velvet armchairs opposite a love seat and two other matching armchairs. A few minutes later a bald man with a five o'clock shadow and a blindingly perfect smile entered the room, followed by Mrs. Granger. "Daddy!" Hermione squealed like a child and ran to her father , arms extended, and gave him a hug.  
"How's my teddy bear?" he asked her  
"Just fine Papa. I want you to meet Ronald Weasley."  
"Pleasure." He said nodding his head at Ron and waving. Ron did the came, amazed by the electricity in the room. Hermione sat back down and soon her parents were seated in the other two armchairs. Mrs. Granger had three glasses of iced herbal tea and one glass of water, for Hermione, who did not like her mother's herbal tea. The four chatted pleasantly for a while then Mr. Granger said  
"I know you better than to know that you only brought your boyfriend to meet us, Teddy bear. What's the REAL reason you're here?" Hermione and Ron suddenly tensed.  
"Oh. Well, Papa. Ron -" she looked at Ron  
"Mr. Granger, you're daughter and I are engaged."  
The cheerful man looked suddenly tense-ish. "Why didn't you ask me first? Do you not respect me as her father -"  
"Hank" Mrs. Granger looked at her husband, who fixed an evil glare on Ron.  
"Ron" Hermione said "Dear, could you go into the hallway for a minute. And please don't touch anything. I need to have a word with my parents." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and left the room, staying out of sight of the glass doors. "Well.?" She asked a moment later.  
"Well what dear?" Hermione's Mom asked   
"Well, ever since I was little you said when I announced my engagement to you two, you would ask to see the ring. No one has asked."  
"Fine, teddy bear, let's see the ring." Hank Granger said Hermione lifter her hand. Her mother gasped as she grabbed her daughters hand and observed the ring closer.  
"It's gorgeous." the married couple agreed.  
"Well, Mum, Dad, there's a reason Ron and I are engaged. -" Hermione began  
"And that would be because you are in love." Her father said  
"Well, yes, and -"  
"Oh Gosh no! You're not? Are you?" Her mother began "You aren't a hooker are you love?"  
"Heck no mother! I am not that stupid! No, I took to drinking for a short amount of time when Ron broke up with me about three weeks ago, so I dated another boy, but Ron beat him up because he couldn't stand seeing me with him. And well, I took to the alcohol. I knew it was stupid. I knew it was wrong, but it wiped away the pain. Then, I woke up one morning about a week and a half ago hung over .And it turns out that -"  
"Oh my Gosh - are you pregnant?" Her mother cut her off  
"Well, yeah. Sort of. Ok yes I am, but-"  
"I don't want to hear that! Hermione Jane Granger, You swore to us you would never do anything like that!" Hank said "Teddy bear, you have"he cleared his throat "explored all your options, right?"  
"Father? I can't believe you are asking me to MURDER your first grandchild!"  
"Well, either the baby goes or you go." Her mother said.  
There was a small, awkward silence. Whilst which Hermionie cried with disbelief at her parents. She took a breath and then said  
"When, I guess that I we all know what I must do then."she turned around and began to walk towards the door. then turned around "I love you both, but you will never be a part of this child's life." and she turned her back on her parents. She exited the room and turned right. she saw Ron..and walked right past him and up the staircase at the end of the Hallway, which led into another hallway, and she turned into the first room on the right. It had pale blue walls and blue carpet in it. Books were EVERYWHERE. She opened her closet and pulled out a trunk and a roll-along bag. She waved her wand and cast a packing charm. Everything in the room, other than the furniture shrunk itself and fit into the trunk and the backpack. She shrunk the backpack, put it in the trunk, and cast a weightless charm .The trunk felt like it weighed one pound. She turned off the light switch in her room, saying goodbye. If she had had the tears in her eyes she would have cried them then and there. She walked down the staircase where she was Ron, putting on his shoes at the end of the hall. She walked over to him and put the trunk down. She put on her shoes in silence, buried her face in his chest and cried a tearless cry.  
**ICESKATERS INSIGHT: I know the ending is not in a diary form, but I couldn't really twist it enough to fit into an entry. Plus, I wanted to experiment with writing from a different POV. please R&R - NO FLAMES - IF YOU HAVE FLAMES - SEND THEM IN A PERSONAL MESSAGE INSTEAD OF A REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to Stephanie for being my beta and to Rachel for helping me with some descriptions and for writing the jazz song**


	15. Missy's revengeor it is?

**Iceskaters Insight: I just love that name! lol! Anyway, I kinda hate the way this story is going, but after this chapter, a lot of the mood will be lightened up again! Also, I am sorry if you people feel as though I am getting a little too...erm...cliché (thanks for the word steph) But, alas, I have gotten addicted to reading fanfics and then...you get the idea. I don't steal ideas. I ASK if I can use things from peoples stories hem hem (NOTE THE IMPORTANCE) No matter HOW SMALL. Without further ado, I present to you:  
The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger  
Chapter 15: Missy's Revenge...or is it?**  
**  
Hermione - 27 September - 7:59 PM  
**  
Oh. My. Good-golly-gosh! I cant believe it! I mean, I never dreamed my parents would act as...as...as...as immature as they did. Seriously. I **THOUGHT** I knew these people, but apparently I was wrong. They are so hypocritical! I mean they have always told me, ever since I was a little girl who hadn't discovered she was a witch, they told me  
"Teddybear, we will **ALWAYS** love you, and we will **ALWAYS** support you in everything you do and every choice you make - we will support it ... **NO MATTER WHAT** "

And for them to embarrass me like that in front of Ronald. I mean, it's nothing like what Mrs. Weasley has done to him, but still. This is DIFFERENT . You know? Well, maybe you don't. Gosh, look at how pathetic I am, sitting here sobbing myself dehydrated, trying to write away my pain to a two-dimensional object and asking it questions, as though I would expect it to answer back! Hah! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I bet Ron thinks I am a sobbing moron. Seriously. I bet you he does. I mean how can my parents expect me to murder their grandchild! I am NOT that kind of person. I mean for my **OWN MOTHER** to say either I go or the baby goes - it's ridiculous! I mean come on. So, I packed up my stuff and I was about to leave, but I forgot to tell Ron. I couldn't help it. I had cried so much, all I could do was let him hold me as I sobbed tearlessly into his chest. Now, I am still sobbing, but at least I have had some water to keep me hydrated. Then Ron apparated us back to the Burrow. And he just HAD to tell his parents everything that happened. Molly made an amazing meal though. It was delicious! She made sugar-free cinnamon apples, Sheppard's pie, and cheese. For desert we had her home made sugar-free fried ice cream. Talk about good! I went to the library as soon as Ron and I got back to the castle, he went to see McGonagall to tell her everything. And I checked out a book or two on magical childbirth. I really should get to reading them. Oh look! Here comes Ron, he says I have to come with him right away...I wonder where we are going. Hmm, right back!   
Hermione

**September 27 - 11:12 PM - Ron  
**  
My Mione and I just went to tell our parents. My Mum and Dad took it a little too well. My Mione's parents...well...it wasn't good. Seriously, the did not make a good first impression to their soon-to-be Son in Law. We went home and had dinner with Mum and Dad. Mum is convinced My Mione is going to have son, knowing the Weasley genetics. I don't know why - the baby's only a week old. Hmm. Well, when we got back to Hogwarts, My Mione was in no condition to come with me to tell McGonagall everything that happened, so she went to the prefects bathroom. I went to McGonagall, who was SHOCKED in the least to find out what Hank and Minnie did to My Mione. Then, she told me that I had to take My Mione to the Hospital Wing to let Madame Pomfrey examine My Mione and the baby's conditions. Also, I had to tell her all of the distress that My Mione just had so she can make sure the baby isn't in trouble. So, I went to the Prefects' bathroom and found my Mione writing and so I just stood at the door. She came with me to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomphrey gave her a gown to wear, which NEVER happens at the Hogwarts Hospital wing. Then, she took My Mione to her **OFFICE** and told her she was to come in here every week after all her lessons until the baby was born. She then examined My Mione in places I didn't even thinks should be examined. She tapped her wand on what tiny bulge My Mione had already accumulated, it's hardly noticeable, but still it's like a millimeter higher than the rest of her midriff. Pink sparks popped up. I wonder what that means. Hmm. Well, then My Mione got changed back into her robes and we came back to our dorms. I still have no clue WHAT ...TO...DO...WHEN...GIRLS...CRY! And My Mione has been crying like a waterfall, but I understand after everything, you know? Well, I am gonna go tell Harry and Ginny how it went!  
Ron 

**28 September - Ginny - 8:16 AM  
**  
I can't believe it! I mean, I can't believe that Hank and Minnie acted the way they did. Seriously. I mean, they are crazy. Crazy Muggles. When I met them they weren't anything like that. They acted sensibly, not all **OH MY GOSH GO AWAY**! Seriously, they are so two-faced. Well, after Ron re-lived everything for Harry and I last night, I went down to the kitchen. I mean I was **HUNGRY. **So, on my way down, I ran into Missy. She was carrying a TON of junk. So, I offered to help her. She of course accepted my help. She told me that she was setting up a trap so that Lavender would regret asking my brother what she asked him to do. Lavender is so pathetic. I mean, she lives far too much in the past. Well, I didn't quite understand what she was going to do with rope, cheese, a mousetrap, and about seven or eight other items, but she assured me it would be good. We carried everything to the entrance to Gryffendor Tower. She then sat down on the ground cast a muffliato charm on the paintings around us. She then asked me to do her a favor. So I said I would. She wants me to help her break up with Alan. She's mental, I swear. I mean, I will help her, but if Alan touches me once, I swear to Merlin -! Anyway, I am going to help her rehabilitate from the pain that son of a bitch has caused her. I mean it! Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I are in History of Magic class. Boy, Binns is BOR-ING! BORING! BORING! SAY IT WITH ME! lol! The baby is really kicking alot. I'm so happy for her. I wonder if Harry has kids when we get married. I think I will pass him a note and ask him.

**One Minute Later**  
**MY GOSH**! He doesn't want a family! Why? Why the hell am I attracted to this boy! Even better why the hell am I engaged to him. Well, I will have a BIG talk with him tonight before bed.

**Harry -6:02 AM - October 5**

Ginny has been acting really weird this past week, On the 28th of September she passed me a note in history of magic that asked me if I wanted a family. I don't. I can't deal with the risk of thinking maybe Ginny and I could get murdered and our child or children would grow up in a fashion similar to my life with the Dursleys. I don't want for them to go through that hell. Seriously. Then, Ginny got all mad at me and she asked me that night when I was getting on my pajamas, and she was putting on her dressing gown.She began questioning me on why I didn't want kids. I simply told her how uncomfortable, risky, and unstable I felt about it. Then she asked who would kill us. She doesn't understand. I thought she did. Then she started getting all hormonal with me as we laid down in our beds. So, I tried to change the subject, but she kept drifting off. She has been going "out" for long periods of time. She has been spending two, maybe three hours in the Room of Requirement. She comes back and looks really worried and stressed out. Also, she isn't working on her schoolwork as much as normal. I mean, Ginny is doing two **YEARS** of classes in one year - so she has a TON to do. I am just worried about her. I love her. Seriously.  
Taboo - I guess...  
WHY ARE GIRLS SO DAMN CONFUSING!  
Harry

**Ginny - 7:20 AM - 5 October**

I just had a delightful breakfast and now I am sitting in potions class listening to professor Slughorn test potions on rats to see if they live. He gave them poison, then our antidote. My rat lived and is now happily skipping around the room. Smiles Anyway, I have been helping Missy get over Alan, and I am really nervous, she is going to break up with him today. Then, we are going to go set the trap to hurt lavender. Not like enough to hurt her, but just enough to make her regret asking Ron to sleep with her. I mean, what's attractive about a Weasley BOY? Seriously. I should ask Hermione. Hold on, Missy is passing me a note.

**Minutes later**

Class is over- we have 2 classes and then we are going to go to the great hall where Missy will do her deed.

**12:30**

Alright, Missy is sitting down next Alan, good.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Uh - Oh - Alan. I need to get over there. stands up   
"AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU - YOU WANT THIS TO END? I THINK NOT! YOU STUPID GIRL - YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I GIVE YOU" Too many sparks from Alan, the hall is silent. Damn, I can't get around the nosy Hufflepuff table. I can't help it - I must say it   
"MISSY, DUCK!"  
From out of no where Alan slapped Missy across the face. He began to beat her, and hurt her. Fuck. Damn. Ok...think Ginny...YOUR A WITCH - CAST A SPELL ON HIM   
"STUPEFY" I cast the spell, he was momentarily stupified.  
"Petrificus Totalus" and he was frozen to the ground with his legs in that awkward and painful position. I ran through the Hufflepuffs over to Missy. She was bleeding from the mouth, crying, curled up in a ball. Bruises were forming on her exposed skin. I bent down  
"Ginny" she said "he- he- "  
"Shhhhhhh." I shushed her " It's ok - we need to get up to the hospital wing."  
"Wait! He- told...me...he...**LOVED ME"**  
"**WHAT!** That son of a **BITCH**!"  
"Did...Did I do the right thing Ginny?" Did she? I know I have to get her to the hospital wing.  
"Of course. Come on Missy, we need to go see Madame Pomfrey."  
Oh - My- gosh. THAT WENT REALLY BAD! Wow. I want to make up with Harry. We haven't been getting along for the past few days. I MISS MY WAKE UP AND GOODNIGHT KISSES!  
GINNY! Snap out of this! Your friend is in the hospital wing and has just been beaten up and ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT ARE A FEW KISSES! COME ON!

**About 6 hours later**

YES! IT WORKED! LAVENDER - WELL - let me tell you.  
Missy got released after ingesting some shock potion and getting cleaned up a little. She has to come back everyday for some bruise treatment but that's it. She came to the great hall and after dinner she pulled me aside and told me our game plan. We fixed the track. Lavender would hear the voiceover played from Missy's wand, of Ron and Hermione making out - the moans and all. She followed it! PLAN A - DONE! Then, when she passed me, I Stupefied her. Missy quit the recording and began to beat the living hell out of Lavender. Missy told her that if she told Ron that she realized Hermione was right for him and they wouldn't have sex she wouldn't be beat up again. It worked! Then, Missy modified a little bit of her memory so that she would remember the beating and her promise, but not the people who did it. It worked! Hermione and ESPECIALLY Ron are so happy! Missy rocks. I have no clue why I was scared of her. Except for the way she dresses. I am gonna go patch things up with my fiancee.  
Ginny

**Ron - October 6 - 9:00 PM  
**  
Ginny is a genius. She got Lavender to change her mind. My Mione had another check up today. I have no clue why Madame Pomfrey always ends the checkup by tapping Mione's bulge (Which is still hardly noticeable) and little pink sparks pop up. Seriously. I need to ask Madame Pomfrey.  
Ron


	16. Leavings and Greetings

**Iceskater's Insight: Here we go! Lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, Please review after you read , when I hit 75 reviews, I have a little chapter plot twist...sorta for you. And it's kinda great! lol! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to all my readers, my beta, and my inspirations!  
Without further wait I present:  
The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger  
Chapter 16: Leavings and Greetings**

**13 October - Hermione - 10:16 PM  
**  
I had my first trip with Ron and Madame Pomfrey to St. Mungo's maternity ward today. I mean, I am three and a half weeks along and Madame Pomfrey says that once a month I will be going with her and Ron to St. Mungo's. She says that she is goo enough, but I will need to be familiar with my mediwitch/mediwizard before the birth.  
I really think Ron is uncomfortable with this whole situation. Seriously. I mean it. He is always stuttering whenever he is around an adult and/or pregnant women (other than me) when he's with me. I wonder if he's embarrassed by me? Then he sits white-faced (tinted with the famous Weasley blush) and silent in the room while I get examined, which makes me really uncomfortable. Seriously. I mean, it's not like I wanted to be pregnant at seventeen. You know. Well, technically I was sixteen when I got pregnant, but still.  
So, we sat in the waiting area; Ron looked around, then played with his fingers, I filled out forms, and Madame Pomfrey went to go give a lecture. She said she would meet me there when I got out. If I got out before her, which I doubted would happen, Ron and I were to meet her here. So, when I finally finished filling out the forms, I gave them to the mediwitch sitting behind the desk. She glanced at them and told me to go sit on the right side of the room. Ron came with me, and sat down across from me and grabbed a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and began reading through it. There were three other people in our half of the room: a girl and boy who were silently making out in the corner, and a girl who reminded me a little of Ginny, but with some subtle differences. She had her red hair,which had a tint of blonde to it, pulled up in a ponytail that was just barely a ponytail, it was only about 2 inches long and stuck out. She had chestnut brown eyes and her skin was as fair as ivory piano keys. She had about sixteen freckles on each cheek. Judging by the dimples on her cheeks, she looked rather young. She was very pretty. She was about 5' 7" tall and wore a dark lavender shirt and navy overalls. She had purple flats on and an armband on her right forearm made of the same material as her t-shirt. Whilst Ron read, I decided to talk to her. She looked a little father along than I, as her bulge was definitely noticeable, but not too noticeable. I just look fat. So, I stood up and moved down a few seats and sat down beside her. And we started talking. She was a month and a half pregnant, by a Muggle. He dumped her when he found out she was pregnant and he committed suicide a few days later. She is a Squib. She is just barely sixteen. She wants to have a boy, which is funny, because I do too. She is an orphan and her ex-boyfriend's family is supporting her fully. That's more than I can say. My parents wanted me to murder my baby. I still can't believe it. Her name is Genevieve Louise Gabriellaston, but she likes to be called GG. So, I call her GG. She said she would talk to me later when she got called back. I told her I went to Hogwarts and she said she would send me an owl.  
So, I looked over to the left side of room. It looked like they divided the place by people who were married and pregnant and people who weren't. That or people who were not under 20 and people over 20. There were about 5 women over there who all looked as though they had been pregnant before. Some had giant stomachs, and others had hardly any pudge at all. I moved over and sat beside Ron, lay my head on his shoulder, and read the magazine over his shoulder. It was rather relaxing. I was half asleep when I heard a mediwitch call my name ("Hermione Granger - Weasley") Then I heard Ron whispering in my ear telling me to get up, that it was exam time. Which, after sleeping on his shoulder, was a death sentence. So, I got up and followed the brunette medi-assistant behind the door she opened. She took me into the exam room, and closed the door after Ron came in. I had to change into the gown and sat down on the table she had pointed to, and waited for the mediwitch who was going to deliver the baby to come in. Ron sat white-faced, blushing, and playing with his fingers. I told him it made me nervous when he did that and he blushed some more and mumbled. Ron just can't be proud of me...can he? I'm kidding, he is just really, really uncomfortable. I asked him why and he said he was uncomfortable because he had to sit there while I was getting examined and see parts of me he had only seen when he was drunk, and he didn't know what they had looked like. Seriously. Grow up boy!   
Then the Mediwitch came in and gave me an examination. She said in 5 weeks I can have a wizard ultrasound. So, I will know whether I am having a son or a daughter. I can't wait! Then I got to get dressed and Ron and I were led by the brunette medi-assistant back to the counter where I turned in the forms, and I had to schedule another appointment. GG came up right after I got my day (Friday in four weeks) and got that day too! Yay! Then GG and I talked a little. She got her ultrasound today and is definitely having a son. I am so happy for her. She thinks she likes the name Matthew. I,too, like Matthew, for a boys name. Then Ron and I went out into the waiting room and saw Madame Pomphery looking around for us. I told her when my appointment was, and we left. She asked me how it went, and I told her. She said we had a stop to make. So, it was a shock to me when she made a car appear out of thin air as soon as we got outside (the alley was deserted) and she began to drive along. Ron and I sat in the backseat and she drove.  
After a while, she stopped. I looked out the window and we were at the burrow! I couldn't believe it! I mean I had just been to the hospital and they wanted me to EAT? I guess I SHOULD tell Mrs. Weasley about my appointment, I am just not sure. lol! Anyway. I went to the door with Ron and Madame Pomfrey. She apparently was going to tell Mrs. Weasley EXACTLY what to cook for me today. I love the Weasley's with all my heart, but I really don't want to see them all the time! I think my head will explode. And, If I hear Molly talk anymore about a wedding date I will scream. I am NOT in the mood to decide. I mean it. I think she is planning it behind Ron and I's backs though...which isn't good at all. So, I was forced to endure Mrs. Weasley attempting to teach me how to cook for about like three hours, then we went back to the castle and I told Ginny everything! Ron doesn't know but I figured out what gender the baby is going to be...but I am not telling. I love magic! With magic, you can find out what gender the baby is the MOMENT it is conceived. Well, I am beat! Bye!  
Hermione

**13 October - Harry - 11:59 PM**  
I am so happy for Ron and Hermione. I really am, but Ginny is being CRAZY to want children once we are married. Seriously! I mean it! It's too risky! too much! TOO MUCH...TABOO IT SUCKS! Anyway, Ginny and I had a picnic on the grounds today. We made out for a while...until she stopped suddenly and scooted off my lap. Then she started harking on and on about why we SHOULD have kids when we get married. It drives me mental. It makes me think she's going a little mental anyway. She has been really stressed out, but I mean, who can blame her. She's doing two years worth of work in one year: four and three quarters months to do the sixth year and five months to do seventh year and then she will have N.E.W.T.'s. AND her best friend is pregnant and engaged to her brother, and she's engaged. I mean, COME ON! Even with Plinkey she still has a ton of work to do. Hermione and Ron named Ginny and I godparents to the baby when they got back from St. Mungo's. That's so sweet! Ron and Hermione decided on a wedding date at dinner. It's going to be in a week! So, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I sat in the common room making the invitations, about 25 each. Hermione and Ginny are going wild making plans and running around the castle in such a hectic frenzy, Ron and I barely get to see them. Hermione is only inviting five people, two of which she doesn't think will come. She's inviting her parents and two girls she called Jem and GG. And she is inviting Missy. They asked McGonigall if they could have it in the great hall, as well as the reception. She said sure as long as she got invited. Yay! I am so happy for those two. Seriously. But, I can't help but wonder HOW THE HECK Ron is getting married before me. Hmmmm. Well, my hand is KILLING ME!  
Harry


	17. You Hired a WHAT!

﻿**Iceskater's Insight: Hey! Hope you're up for a party! Cause there's two of them thischapter! Well. more like one and a half...but still. Also, I am sorry it took so long.YAY! Go parties! Ok. This is KINDA edited 'casue I noticed a LOT of mistakes, so I am fixing them!Well, have fun and relax as I present to you:  
The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger **

**Chapter 17: You hired a WHAT!**

_October 16- Ginny - 8:00 AM_

Since Harry and I were asked to be Best Man and co-Maid of Honor, life has been chaos trying to plan the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The other Maid of Honor is Hermione's best Muggle friend Jemima Hinkley, but I have to plan the party and help Hermione plan the wedding. The only reason she asked Jem is because they promised each other they would be each others' Maid of Honor. Since Hermione has started coming to Hogwarts, Jem and her only see each other over the summers.

Anyway, Hermione is freaking out because I am trying to plan the bachelorette party and  
she wants to know why I don't want to do homework with her. It's very hard to try to plan when a pregnant bride-to-be is looming around you. So I told her I wanted to take a nap. And she thought that was a good idea and went to sleep in the common room. So I got two hours of planning in before she had to be woke up for dinner. So...the party is tomorrow. Hallelujah! Now, if all the girls invited would just KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT and not bring any alcohol. I have to ship in Missy, GG, Jemima, and offer to ship in Hermione's mum. I highly doubt that Minnie will come in. But still. And the wedding is going to be amazing! Hermione and I are planning that one together. So. Well, anyway, I have to go keep my hormonal pregnant best friend happy and spend some time with her. PULLS OUT HAIR FROM STRESS Just kidding! I just feel like doing that!

Ginny

_16 October - Harry - Noon_

I have been planning the bachelor party for tomorrow and it is gonna be great! I can't wait! Ron will love it! TABOO! Anyway, Ron is so pissed off at me because I am (to quote Ron) "Too damn busy to spend a few damn hours with his friend." Hmm. Damn! I just remembered. I forgot to ask Dobby to make the cake. Better go do that!

Harry

**A/N: OK SO NOW I HAVE TO GO TO MY PERSPECTIVE. AND FOR THOSE OF  
YOU WHO HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT ... SORRY, BUT I REALLY HAVE TO. I  
COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT IT INTO THE DIARY WITHOUT IT  
SOUNDING WEIRD-SO**

_19 October- Author- 8:15 PM - Bachelorette Party_

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and led her to the Room of Requirement, where about twenty-five girls met them.

"Ginny, the others are already in there." Parvarti told her.

"Thanks." Then Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "It's time for your bachelorette party! You are getting married tomorrow and so now, you are having your last girls only party!"

"Oh MY GOSH!" Hermione screamed. "Thanks!"

Hermione gave Ginny a big hug and the entered the room. Music was playing: select songs from the Weird Sisters and the Smashing Pumpkins, people were snacking on Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes in the far right hand corner, and in the middle, there was a or crimson and pink cake, which were the exact colors for the wedding. Ginny held up her wand, pointed it at her throat and said, "Sonorus," and her voice was magically magnified so that everyone shut up when she screamed, "EXCUSE ME!" She took the wand away from her throat and said, " Now that everyone is here, I think it's time do play a few games, have some cake, and then Hermione can announce who is going to be her bridesmaids, Maid/Matron of Honor, Flower Girl, and Bookkeeper. Now, first, would everyone take a seat in the chairs over there." She pointed to the far left-hand corner of the room, where there was about fifty wooden chairs set up facing a couch and an armchair. "Hermione," she turned to her best friend, "you sit in the armchair. Jem and I can sit on the couch."

"Wait a second-" Hermione began, "Did you say Jem?"

As though it was her cue, a girl with honey blonde hair and brown highlights cut in a muggle  
style called a pixie and brown eyes came running towards Hermione, she stopped a few inches short of her and said, "Oh my gosh! Hermione! I haven't seen you since two summers ago! And look at you - you're getting married and you're going to be a mum!" She gave Hermione a huge hug, and Hermione returned it, squealing uncharacteristically in a high - pitched giddy girly way. When the girls quit hugging Jem continued talking. "So this is where you have disappeared to. I wish I could have come too, but alas, I have not the power to be magical! Which oh by the way, completely sucks! Wow!" Her tanned ivory skin went rather well with the outfit she was wearing, which was Muggle attire as she was a Muggle: she sported a short sleeved bright blue polo shirt with a white tank top underneath, and a pink plain mini skirt. She wore pink tennis shoes and has a miniature fork hanging from her left earlobe and she also had an equally pink neckerchief around her neck. (**A/N: If you want to see what she looks like before continuing, click on the  
following link:** already forgotten Hermione? I thought you never forgot anything. HAH! Boy was I  
wrong," a voice that sounded similar to that of Brittany Murphy said from a corner.

"OH - MY GOSH! Missy! Of course I didn't forget you, I just thought you were in Detroit!"  
Hermione said, beconing the hiding owner of the voice from the corner. Missy was wearing a  
black tank top with yellow writing on it and a yellow jacket yellow zip-up hoodie, which was  
fallinf off of her right shoulder, dark denim short-shorts and black fishnet hoes with black and  
yellow jacket yellow tennishoes. "I can't believe you are here!"

"Why the shit wouldn't I come?" Missy responded "It's too damn bad you're pregnant I could  
have brought you some of the best weed and beer for today, BUT...Old sourpuss here got herself fucked up."

"And it's your damn fault!"

"You asked for the alcohol! Not for the boy! I can't help it the damn boy came in!" The two girls jokingly argued for a while until whispers spread around the room. No one had ever heard Hermione swear before, accept for Ginny, GG (A/N: Who was also there), and Missy. And even more news: HERMIONE WAS PREGNANT! The only people who knew that were Jem, Lavender, Missy, and Ginny (A/N: Of the people who were there) AND, here was Hermione and Missy Re-living everything accept for the actual sex, because Hermione didn't remember that. Boy! This was news! Everyone had always though Ginny or Lavender would be the first girl at Hogwarts to get pregnant.

Ginny interrupted them with a little, "GAMES TIME!" squeal. And everyone took their seats. After playing a few games, there was a knock on the door. Ginny got up and answered it. In walked a wizard in crimson robes. He thrust his wand into the air and music began to emit from it, and it kept doing so as he set it on the ground and began to dance, then he took of his robes, revealing his underwear and a white skivvy shirt.

"GINNY! JEM! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?" Hermione asked her party  
planners. Jem was the first to answer "This is what I planned for the party! I hared a stripper!"  
"YOU HIRED A WHAT!"

_**MEANWHILE - AT THE BACHELOR PARTY**_

Though he didn't tell Harry, Ron knew his stag night was going to be today. Ron knew  
exactly when, and where it was. He knew almost everything they had planned and whom they had invited too. He made sure to be right where Harry and Neville wanted him to be at precisely where they were going to take him and everything. Ron couldn't wait! He had never been to a stag night since Bill was going to be married: and that one was pretty damn good! Seriously! So. He made his way into the Great Hall and waited for Harry to throw the invisibility cloak on him and blind-fold him, leading Ron to Hogsmeade. And so Harry did, except this time, he didn't lead Ron to Hogsmeade, it felt as if...  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"Hold on! AND SHUT UP! We are almost there" Ron felt his captor say.

Ron heard some rustling and felt Harry moving away. In moments, he felt himself being led  
down a long earthy-smelling tube. He was inside the Whomping Willow passageway.

**ICESKATERS INSIGHTS: OK I need you people to do me a favor, and I am not trying to beg, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. pre wedding worrires

﻿**Iceskater's Insights: Howdy! I know the last chapter sorta ended on a cliffie, and I don't like doing that,but it was taking so long to write, I figured I would quit torturing you readers, and I still have a secret plot twist ready for when I get 75 reviews! HAH! So please review at the end of the chapter! Now, I present to you:  
_The Diary of Two Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger_**  
**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: _pre wedding worries_**

**October 20 - Ron - 3:00 A.M. **

Okay. So Harry half-murdered me getting me to the shrieking shack for the stag party, which  
actually went pretty well until the stripper came. Okay. I am not one to watch girls take people take off their clothes. Wait, let me go back to the beginning.You see, Harry practically killed me when he took me to the shrieking shack where he surprised  
me with a stag party. I thought it was gonna be in the Great Hall, but oh was I wrong! Then,  
pretty much every male I know/get along with was there and most of them drank a lot. I didn't  
want to be hung over for my wedding so I didn't worry about it. And I was way to nervous about today to worry about alcohol. Then, the stripper came. And I was not thrilled about that at all! And next thing I know a VERY drunk Neville takes off his clothes and starts throwing himself at the stripper. She just threw him a blanket, and Apparated away. Let me say, NO ONE is a pretty sight when they are naked. SERIOUSLY.  
So then Neville got dressed and was soon passed out on the floor. No big shocker. Pretty much every guy was. HOLY SHIT! I need to get some sleep - I am getting married in six hours, so I need to get up in about four hours. TATA! Oh my gosh I hope I don't screw this up!

Ron

**October 20 - Hermione - 3:15 A.M. **

Ginny surprised me by throwing a bachelorette party for me! How sweet! I mean it! It's sweet!  
She invited Missy, GG, pretty much every girl in the castle (accept for Lavender, thank  
goodness!) and Jem! I was THRILLED to see Jem! She was my best friend since before  
Hogwarts! So, we played games for a while and then we did spa treatments and ate cake and other munchies. It was so fun! GG, Jem, and Missy are staying the night here in the castle tonight! YAY! I mean, I am so exited about getting married, I have dreamed about this  
FOREVER! HOLY SHIT! I didn't realize it was 3:15 A.M. I gotta get some sleep!

Hermione


	19. WTF?

﻿**Iceskater's Insights: I STILL don't have all the reviews I need, SOOOOO I am STILL notputting in the plot twist (mwahahahaha) Anyway , I cried whilst writing this, HOPEFULLYit will be a LITTLE less soap-opera-ish. I only plan on having 2 more chappies like that! YAY! So, now I present to you **

**The Diary of Two Weasleys, A Potter, and a Granger **

**  
_Chapter Nineteen: WTF?_ **

**October 20 - 7:10 A.M. - Ginny **

**  
**Oh my gosh! I never thought that My BROTHER, Mister GIRLS-ARE- PRATS, would be  
getting married. Mum and Dad have always cracked jokes behind his back about how he would live at the Burrow forever and be a surrogate house elf. Well, he isn't anymore. In two and a half hours Ron and Hermione will walk down that aisle. Wow! I LOVE the colors though! The pink looks great on the three bridesmaids: Greenly, Missy and Luna, and the Maids and Matron of honor look great in the azealia red (which just happen to be me and Jem as the Maids of Honor and Matron of Honor is Katie) **(A/N: Fred and Katie eloped as soon as they found out about Ron's wedding)** The flower girl dresses that Plinky and Winky (yes, Hermione is having house elves be her flower girls) and the little suit Dobby (ok, the ring bearer too) will wear is SOOOO CUTE! Personally, the carnation-ish pink I have to wear clashes with my hair, but we will live. I need to go wake Harry up. He needs to start getting ready. Then, we need to go get our respective best friends and help them get ready!

Ginny

**October 20 - 7:21 A.M. - Harry**

WOW! WOWOWOWOWOWOW! TABOO! Ron is about to get married! WOW! I can't believe it takes women forever to get ready! Ron and I have been ready for five minutes already. I went to go check on Hermione and Ginny, and they were still doing make up and hair! Can you believe that! That was a very shocked taboo moment! Seriously. Well, I am gonna run down to the kitchens and get Dobby, Winky, and Plinky, and help them get dressed.

Harry

**October 20 - 10:00 A.M. - Hermione**

Here I am, waiting outside the doors to the Great Hall holding a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations wearing a wedding gown and veil. Oh yes, the gown is BEAUTIFUL! It goes down to my toes and is looks strapless, but it has mesh sleeves and a BEAUTIFUL embroidered sequin pattern on the chest. I LOVE it. Ginny put my hair up exactly like it was for the Yule Ball and did my makeup. I have on pink eyeshadow and red eyeliner with a small dusting of red blush on the apples of my cheeks and pink lipstick. I feel so pretty! Yay me. The baby's wiggling, and I have morning sickness, or maybe it's just nerves. I don't know. For some reasons my mother's screams of "YOU ARE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY" keep repeating in my head. Winky and Plinky just walked into the Great Hall. They are wearing little white fluffy dresses with a red ribbon for a belt. Dobby went with the two flower girls, holding the two rings on a lacy white pillow. He has on a little red tux with black pants and a yellow bow tie (not my choice, but that's Dobby) and about twenty-five pairs of socks. OH MY GOSH! THAT'S IT! Here comes Arthur to walk me in since my parents aren't here.

As I grab his arm and we are about to turn the corner into everyone's sight, a first year comes running up to me "Are," she pants, "You," another pant, "Hermione Granger?"   
I tell her yes. "Don't, " she pants again, "move a," pant ,"man says he," pant ,"will be here in two seconds. His name is Hank," she pants and then runs into the Great Hall.

Arthur turns to me. "Well," he lets go of my arm and smiles "It looks like the man who is SUPPOSED to do this is on his way. Good luck Hun! And you have no IDEA how proud Molly and I are." He kisses my forehead and then escapes around the corner into the Great

Hall. A few seconds later, my parents are rushing up to me.

"We thought you wouldn't go through with it if we didn't come," my mother sobbed, " I give you my best wishes." I tell her thanks and give her a hug.

I point to where the Great Hall is as my father says, "Lets go Teddybear." and grabs my arm. We round the corner. The Great Hall looks amazing! All the windows are tinted pink and red in a respective pattern, there is a long red carpet going down the center aisle, on which pink carnation petals are scattered. The ceiling, enchanted as usual, shows a bright sunny day with not a cloud in sight and little pink and red lilies are floating in the air. I look to the right as Dad and I walk down the aisle, where I see Ron, beaming with pride in a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. Behind him is Harry in a reversed form of the same outfit **(A/N:  
a red tux with a black bow tie)** Behind Harry is Dobby, in his outfit, holding the lacy pillow  
and admiring the shiny rings. I look to the right as my father and I reach the middle of the Great Hall. I see Ginny, Jem, and Katie in carnation pink dresses with hems that sweep the floor. They have a small slit in the middle of the chest, which is brought back together by a round silver button. The straps come from the button and make a v around their necks. Behind them are Greenly, Missy, and Luna in the same dress, but of azaelia red. I hear the muggle song Ave Maria stop filling the room as I reach the front. Ron descends the one step leading to the platform and my father gives me one final hug and says, "I love you Teddybear." Ron takes my arm and leads me up the stair and puts me in front of  
Ginny.

A priest in black robes stands in between us and says, "Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do," says my father from the front row.

"This is the time these two people have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome. Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life. We shall now exchange the vows. Ron and Hermione have chosen to use traditional vows. Ron, repeat after me. Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley,"

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley" Ron looks me in the eyes whilst holding my hands. His palms feel sweaty.

"Affirm your love to you, Hermione Jane Granger, as you invite her to share your life."

"Affirm my love to you, Hermione Jane Granger, as I invite you to share my life."

" Do you promise always to respect her needs and endeavor through kindness,"

" I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness,"Ron's forehead is starting to sweat a little. Why is he sweating? It isn't very hot in here. Is he having second  
thought? I better squeeze his hands a little bit and give him an encouraging smile. He smiles back whilst repeating what the priest just said, "unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to."

"To this end do you call upon all present to witness that you take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawful wife,"

Ron repeats the line, but with the proper changes.

"to have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"from this day forward, for better or for worse,"

"from this day forward, for better or for worse,"  
Ron is starting to look a little more comfortable as he let go of my left hand to take my ring off of Dobby's pillow, as Dobby is now below our arms, holding the pillow up for us.  
"for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while you both shall live. Do death do you  
part?"

"for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live. To death do we part."

I smile as he smiles. Oh no! I'm starting to cry! Crud!

"Hermione, repeat after me" the priest says.

Do you, Hermione Jane Granger,"

"I, Hermione Jane Granger,"

"affirm your love to you, Ronald Bilius Weasley , as you invite him to share your life."

"affirm my love to you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, as I invite you to share my life."

" Do you promise always to respect his needs and endeavor through kindness,"

" I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness,"

"unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich like you now look forward to."

" unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to."

"To this end do you call upon all present to witness that you take this man, Ronald Bilius  
Weasley, to be your lawful husband"

I repeat the line but with the proper changes.

"to have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"from this day forward, for better or for worse,"

"from this day forward, for better or for worse,"

"for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while you both shall live. Do death do you  
part?"

"for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live. To death do we part."

The priest now says " We will now recite the ring vows. Ronald, take the ring and repeat after  
me.

"Ron is starting to look a little more comfortable as he let go of my left hand to take my ring  
off of Dobby's pillow, as Dobby is now below our arms, holding the pillow up for us.  
"Hermione Jane Granger; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Ron repeats the line as he slides it onto my finger. It looks exactly like the other ring, but without the large stone in it **(A/N: It is a sliver band with diamonds encrusted all the way around)**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."I repeat as I slide a silver band onto his finger.

The priest again recites, "Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley take this woman to be your lawfully  
wedded wife?"

There is an awkard pause. Ron is SUPPOSED to be saying I do. Ron, why? Hello! I knew he was having second thoughts. I knew it!

"Well do you?" the priest asks

"I do," Ron replies, whilst turning a deep shade of magenta

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I replied

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Husband and Wife. Ronald, you may kiss the bride."

Ron leans in and suddenly pecks me on the lips. NOT A KISS! A PECK! What the  
f!We are SOOOOOOO going to have to talk about this!  
I have to go to the reception!

Hermione

**ICESKATERS INSIGHTS 2: ok - so itsa long chapter with a WEIRD ending...but it works! Hopefully, its a little not - soap - opra - ish. Please Review!**

**Thanks to MagicalMischeifMakersInc as always! **


	20. The reception

**Iceskaters Insights: Alrighty - here's the deal - I WAS going to do a nice little plot twist, but certain readers and reveiwers didn't get up to 75 review, and, alas, the Diary of Two Weasleys, A Potter, and A Granger is no longer a fitting title. So, there is one thought in mind... SEQUEL! YAY:-p So.. be on the lookout for The Diary of 3 Weasleys and A Potter. But for now I give you the final part of   
The Diary of Two Weasleys, A Potter, and A Granger   
Chapter 23: The Reception**

**Hermione - Noon - October 20**

Oh my gosh! What is going through Ron's mind? Did he have some doubt about kissing me or something! I mean we are MARRIED! Hello! Well, I have no clue what's going on in his little brain. But I think I am going to ask him. Ok. He said he felt WATCHED! HELLO! It's a WEDDING of course you are going to be watched. Gosh! Still, I am on my way to Ron's and my new house for after the school year ends for the reception. Wow! It's beautiful too. Its a white duplex building (Harry and Ginny are gonna use the other half when they get married) and has two stories. Best of all, it's just outside of Hogsmeade. Isn't that great? How Jem plans on one hundred people into the duplex to dance and eat and not kill each other is BEYOND me. But, I'm sure she has a plan. The thestral-drawn carriages are so beautifully decorated. There are red bows on them and they look pink. Ron is trying to get me to kiss him. But trust me, I am NOT going to kiss him right now. I am so pissed.

**Ron - Seven P.M. - October 20**

Hermione and I are now officially on our honeymoon. She's in the bathroom. So, the reception went GREAT...to begin with. We got there and My Mione's friend Jem got out of the carriage behind us and led us into the backyard. It was decorated all fancy and there was a HUGE dance floor in the middle of the yard. On all four sides of the dance floor were pavilions. One contained food, one many tables and chairs, one a house elf orchestra, and one a large table with wedding gifts on it. I led My Mione to the one where we were supposed to sit and we found our spots. Soon people started coming. We ate, did the whole cake and best wishes things, and then we had our first dance. My Mione picked out the song. It was a muggle tune called Valentine by Tarmina McDribe... or I THINK that's the name. Then Mione danced with her father and I with my mother. Then everyone danced for a while and we opened gifts. Everyone but Harry and Ginny left. They SAID they were going to clean up and then spent the night in their apartment. They did clean up. And I know they just put new furniture in their apartment, but judging by the sounds I am hearing right now, they aren't sleeping. I REALLY need to get him away from Ginny. But I don't want Ginny mad at me. In case you don't know, never make the red- haired Weasley females angry. Trust me. Okay. So after Harry and Ginny started to clean up, My Mione and I put all our new gift up and went into the apartment, which is where we are having our two - day half honeymoon (one we can't afford to do anything else and two because we have school in two days). McGonagall said we could skip one day. Well, she told My Mione that the day was off for the whole school, but I know otherwise. Anyway, as soon as we got inside she turned on me. She kept ranting and raving about how much I embarrassed her by only giving her a quick, brief kiss at the alter. I was TOTALLY prepared to do a romantic feet- sweeper, and then I realized. There were people WATCHING. People STARING at us. She freaked out.

She was said-"Do you have any damn clue how fucking embarrassing that is?" All I could do was stare as I was deeply saddened by all the beauty and joy swept from her face. She began to cry, her mascara and eyeliner running onto her dress. "Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why? Are you embarrassed to show your love? You only married me for the baby didn't you? You don't truly love me! I knew it! That is such a horrid trick. You prat!"

I tried to talk, but I was unable to talk. I love her so much, more than words can say, and she thinks I only married her for the life that was made between us. I just couldn't say it. The wedding was a dream come true. Grant it, I always wanted a blue and silver wedding, but it made My Mione so happy to use red and pink. I wanted her to remember it as the best day of her life. I really did. And I screwed the whole thing up. She's getting ready to leave the bathroom. I can hear it. She looks so sad. I just want to hug her.

**Iceskaters Insights: It's done. Horrible ending, but a sequel is on the way. The title : The Diary of 3 Weasleys and a Potter. Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**


End file.
